Seddie Heart Oneshots
by AkashaTheFinalElement
Summary: Just a series of funny, sweet, emotional seddie one shots for you guys to enjoy while i have writer's block.
1. Chapter 1

**[Jealousy destroys everything]**

Freddie couldn't believe what he was currently seeing. Looking at the scene before him made his heart ache so much that he pressed his hand against his chest subconsciously, letting out a gasp of air, trying to breathe. Sam was sitting next to him on the couch, her arms around his neck, his arms around her waist and they were devouring each other. They were kissing like they wanted each other and it made him want to puke up his lunch. How could she do this too him? He told her he loved her and she said it back and now she's making out with another guy. Did she not mean it? Was it just pity love this whole time? Did she only say I love you to pity him? He watched them for a few more seconds trying to think of a way to sneak pass them without making any noise because if Sam saw him, he would just look pathetic. Freddie finally just dashed upstairs when he noticed his hands trailing up towards her chest to fondle her boobs. If he watched them a second longer he would have puked on the stairs, the stairs he was on watching his ex-girlfriend getting felt up by a boy she barley knew. He stomped into the studio in a mood and stopped in the middle of the entrance. The One Direction guys were rehearsing the song they were going to sing on iCarly tonight and didn't seem to notice him. Growling, Freddie walked over to his Pear Book and paused their sound track. They immediately shot their heads up and turned toward him.

"Hey Freddie, we were kind of rehearsing for the show!" Liam informed me.

"I know that" He snapped.

"Hey have you scene Zayn yet?" Lucas asked. "We were looking for him and we couldn't find him anywhere!" He said, sitting down on a bean bag. All of the other 3 boys copied him and plopped down on bean bags themselves.

Freddie glared at all four of them. He knew he should only be mad at Zayn but he was just plain furious with all of them because if the One Direction guys weren't here than Sam wouldn't be French kissing anyone. "That is weird because he is currently downstairs making out with my best friend!" Freddie responded angrily, slamming his laptop closed.

"Oh" Neill replied. "Sam!" He asked dumbly.

"Yes" Freddie huffed, trying to stay calm but all he could think about was Zayn's hands all over Sam's body downstairs, his lips on her neck, his hands on her breast and it just sickened him. What hurt the most though was how much Sam seemed to enjoy it considering the moans he heard from her before he bolted.

"Oh Man!" The British boys moaned, getting off their bean bags.

"Where are you guys going?" He asked confused, watching them grab their jackets.

"To get the dog!" Liam groaned, hurrying down the stairs.

"The dog" He snickered. "That's accurate!" He huffed, following them down stairs.

**(Downstairs 10 minutes ago)**

"You are such a good kisser!" Zayn chuckled, kissing Sam's neck. Zayn was currently on top of Sam on the shays couch. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, kissing him deeply. There was no passion in their kiss, just need and sadness; at least it was like that for Sam. All Sam wanted was Freddie on top of her but she couldn't have him so she came up with another option. Sam thought that if she closed her eyes and pictured Freddie in her mind, it would be enough for her to think that Zayn was him but she knew it was impossible. The need of being wanted was so powerful that she just kept on pretending. Sam knew that Zayn could have been making out with Carly right now but instead Zayn picked her, not Carly. That thought alone was enough for Sam to go with this even though she knew it was so wrong.

"I could say the same thing about you" Sam smirked, tugging at his hair strands. She was about to nibble on his bottom lip but suddenly giggled when he caught her lip with his teeth instead. Sam wasn't going to lie, she was enjoying this. After all, she was making out with the hottest guy in One Direction on Carly's couch. What girl wouldn't enjoy this? Zayn, the hottest boy in One Direction was literally on top of her, kissing the hell out of her and she could even feel his boner through his black leather jeans. What 18 year old fan girl wouldn't like to be in his arms, she couldn't think of any girl that wouldn't enjoy this. Somehow even though her celebrity crush was French kissing her, she wished it was someone else, the guy that she loved.

"You know Sam" Zayn breathed, pulling away from her lips. "Your actually girlfriend material and if I didn't have to be on tours every single week, I would seriously want to date you!" He complimented, smiling.

"Oh…that's…fine" Sam replied awkwardly. "This could just be a one time thing!" Sam suggested, rolling him off of her. He sat back on the couch, facing her. "You know just a fan girl kissing her crush and all that" Sam laughed. "That's it" She got off the couch and smoothed down her hair with her palms. "Hey do you want a root bear?" She questioned, trying to talk away to avoid any awkward questions revolving this accident that she SO much regretted.

"Uh sure" He responded, looking up at her weirdly. He twiddled his thumbs, trying not to show how annoyed he was. Sam the hottest girl in iCarly or at least in his eyes, just rejected him. Sam rejected Zayn, the hottest guy in One Direction or a least he thought he was.

"Let me go get that for you then" Sam slowly turned around and walked in to the kitchen. "What did I freaking do?" Sam asked herself, opening the fridge. "There's no doubt that Freddie's going to hear about this!"

"Well guess what Sam, I already did!" Freddie replied loudly, making Sam abruptly turn around, dropping the root bear bottle.

"Oh wait I didn't only hear, I SAW the whole damn thing!" He elaborated, raising his voice. Sam walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Why did you do it?" Freddie asked her hurt, dropping himself down on the couch next to her. "Didn't us saying we love each other mean anything to you?" Sam chose to be silent and simply stare down at the ground. He suddenly felt an urge to bring a surge of pain to her, similar to what she was putting him through now.

"Well I guess it runs in the family huh!" Freddie said nonchalantly, staring at her calmly.

"What runs in the family?" She questioned, finally turning towards him. He knew that what he was going to say next was going to cut her in so many ways but with the pain he was feeling in his heart now, he just couldn't stop the word vomit from coming out. Freddie couldn't even bring himself to care anymore. All he wanted was for her to feel the pain that he was feeling this instant.

"What I'm saying is that since your mother is a slut, maybe that makes you one too!" Freddie smirked, feeling satisfied at the amount of pain he saw on her face. "But that's ok because I DON'T know why I even dated a SLUT!" Her normally bright blue eyes turned grey and her mouth dropped open astonished, shocked that he would actually say something like that to her. "Yep, you want to be fucked, kissed by any guy that throws himself at…." Freddie suddenly was interrupted, feeling a painful sting across his face. The impact of her hand was so hard that his head turned to the side.

"I…can't…believe that you of all people would say that to me!" Sam gasped, shutting her eyes tightly. "Even after I opened up to you about that," She sniffled, trying not to let the tears fall. "You would use it against me!" Sam whispered. "I can't believe you!" Freddie really couldn't believe it himself either. When you're in pain you tend to say the stupidest stuff that you normally wouldn't say to someone you care so much about. You are probably wondering what she opened up to him about and why she was in so much pain. He knew he shouldn't have said it and now he can never take it back. Freddie wishes he could take it back because the wounded expression on her face stabbed him right in the heart.

**[Flashback 2012) **

_Freddie was sitting on his couch watching TV and eating meat supreme pizza. It was currently 2 months since Sam and Freddie got together! He was watching Celebrities under water and was currently on his 2__nd__ slice of pizza when the door bell rung. Freddie immediately smiled and got up knowing who was at the door, his beautiful girlfriend of two months. He unlocked the door and one second later Sam came bursting in angrily. _

"_Hey Samanther" Freddie greeted, kissing his girlfriend. He pulled back when he noticed that she barley kissed him back. "Are you ok babe?" He asked concerned, not liking the unhappy expression on his girlfriend's face._

"_I'm fine" Sam groaned, leaning her head against her boyfriend's chest. _

"_No your not" Freddie said simply, leading her towards the couch. She sat down next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Now tell me what's really bothering you?" Freddie said, wrapping his arm over her shoulders. _

"_Fine" She sighed. "My mom and I had another fight!" Sam responded, rolling her eyes. Freddie could watch Sam roll her eyes all she wanted but he knew that when her and her mom fought, it really hurt her. _

"_Oh baby, what happened?" He said gently, grabbing her hand. _

"_She had another boyfriend over" Sam said, feeling defeated. _

"_But she always has boyfriend's over" Freddie reminded her, confused. _

"_This time was different" Sam retorted through gritted teeth. _

"_How?" Freddie asked, rubbing her shoulders, noticing the tense expression etched on her face. _

"_She had a THREESOME Freddie, a fucking threesome!" Sam cried out furious. "And I WALKED IN ON THEM IN OUR LIVING ROOM!" Sam screamed. "All the guys asked me to JOIN IN because they said I was most likely going to end up like her anyway" She whimpered, grabbing a pillow, burying her face in it. _

"_Baby…" _

"_I normally wouldn't let this offend me" Sam said lifting her head up. "I would normally ignore it but that was before I came to a realization!" _

"_What realization" Freddie asked her warily. _

"_Everyone's been saying that I would end up like her, my parole officer, the kids at school, my mom and now the guys that she was with!" Sam cried. "Their all right, I am going to end up like her!" She sniffled, wiping her eyes with arm. _

"_Baby" Freddie squeezed her hand. "You are NEVER going to end up like her!" Freddie said sternly. "Your mom is messed up in the head and she says things that she DOESN'T think about first!" Freddie said sharply. "But even though I lot of people say things like that, who never has!" He asked, kissing her forehead. _

"_You" She answered smiling, staring up at her boyfriend._

"_And I never will!" Freddie promised. "Now take some pizza" Freddie laughed, handing her a slice. _

"_Thanks Nub. I'm glad I have you!" Sam said thankfully, taking a bite of her meat supreme pizza. _

**[Flashback Ends 2013]**

"Sam I'm sorry" Freddie whispered, staring up at her hurt face.

"Just get out!" Sam murmured, pointing to the door.

"I didn't mean…"

"JUST GET OUT" Sam screeched, finally losing her patience. She pulled Freddie off the couch by his collar and pushed at his chest. "YOU HAVE RUINED," She pushed him at him again harder "ANY CHANCE WE MIGHT HAVE EVER HAD AT," She shoved him, tears running down her cheeks "GETTING BACK TOGETHER!" She yelled, shoving him out the door. "STAY OUT OF MY… LIFE! She chocked on the last word, slamming the door, sliding down the center.

**[Out In The Hallway]**

"I'm so sorry Sam" Freddie whispered, hearing her sobs on the other side of the door. "I didn't mean it baby and I hope one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me!" He said softly, touching the shay's door knob, knowing that whatever he had with Sam, he just jeopardized. Whether it was friendship or a relationship, it was gone and he may never get it back. With that thought in his head, he dragged himself in his apartment and closed his door. Freddie lay in his bed that night, tossing and turning. His phone was on his dresser with Sam's phone number on speed dial but he knew that she wouldn't pick up if he called. Freddie realized that night that just because he was jealous over one guy, he lost Sam possibly forever. Jealousy is DAMNED!

**This is post iGo One Direction. I always wanted to do a one shot on my view of the episode but I kept on forgetting. Sorry it was posted so late but I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway! **


	2. Love and Hate

**General POV**

**Summary: As soon as the iCarly gang is finished doing iCarly, Sam and Carly leave. Freddie is left in the studio and edits the iCarly site. While editing he spots a weird and insane comment that changes his views on things or someone. **

**Love and Hate**

"In 5,4,3,2..." Freddie picked up his camera and pointed to his best friends. They each spun around in a circle and jumped in front of the camera.

"I'm Carly" Carly announced, putting her arm around Sam.

"So I must be Marly" Sam laughed, making Freddie smile.

"She's just kidding" Carly replied. "She sure is a handful but she is NOT a dog" Carly joked.

"And this is iCarly!" Carly and Sam screamed excitedly.

"We have a special gig that we are going to do today" Carly proclaimed. "It's really fun and you guy are going to love it…"

S+F+S+F+S+F+F+S+F+S+F+S+F+S+F+S+F+S+F+S+F+S+F+S+F+S+F+S+F+S+F+S+F+S+F+S+F+S+F+S+F+S+F+S

"Alright that's all the time we have left for this webcast but join us next time if you want to see Gibby pole dancing!" Carly said raising her eyes brows playfully.

"Were just kidding" Sam chuckled. "Even I wouldn't put you guys through that torment" Sam said. "Although I probably might tie Freddison up in a chair and put him through that!" Sam grinned wickedly, turning towards him and smirking.

"Don't even think about it Sam!" Freddie growled at his ex-girlfriend! "I will knock you on your ass!" Freddie threatened. "With these muscles" Freddie turned the camera toward him and flexed his biceps. "I CAN take you down!" He said with confidence, turning the camera back to Sam.

"Ohhh I'm so scared!" Sam said sarcastically. "Isn't he adorable?" Sam exclaimed, rolling her eyes. Sam walked up towards him and poked him in the stomach. However to the camera lens it looked like Sam went up and kissed him because she was so close to the camera. Like wise, it made the fans watching the web show go crazy because to them it looked like she just kissed him.

"Fine I promise I won't tie you up" Sam surrendered.

"Thank you!" Freddie said relieved.

"When you're awake" She sneered.

"I hate you Sam" Freddie mumbled.

"The feeling's mutual!" Sam snickered back.

"Ok while Sam and Freddie flirt" Carly teased, looking into the camera.

"WERE NOT FLIRTING" They yelled simultaneously, glaring at Carly.

"Anyway we will see you all next time!" She continued, ignoring her friends. "Bye!" Carly waved.

"And were clear" Freddie replied, stopping his staring match with Sam. He put his camera down on his cart and went behind her, whispering in her ear. "Trust me, tying me up will be the biggest mistake you will have ever made!" Then he flicked the back of her head and walked back over to his cart.

"Freddie, I promise you that if you get that close to me again" Sam warned. "That will be the biggest mistake YOU will have ever made!" She retorted, glaring coldly at him.

"You didn't seem to mind it a year ago when I had your back pressed against the elevator wall!" He scoffed, clicking the comments section on the site.

"We were together then dipthong!" Sam said sharply. "But were not now"

"I'm going to hit the Groovy Smoothie!" Carly announced awkwardly, wanting to be anywhere but in that room.

"I'm coming with you!" Sam said, grabbing her jacket of the ground. "So that way I can be away from that" She said pointing at Freddie.

"SAM I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVEN DATED YOU!" He hollered back at her.

"BACK AT YOU FRITO" Sam screamed, following Carly down the stairs.

"MY NAME IS FREDDIE!" Freddie shouted angrily.

"I DON'T CARE!" Sam retorted slamming the shay's door.

**[In the iCarly Studio]**

Man I hate her so much!" Freddie grumbled before freezing at some insane comments, insane to him at least.

_Hey Bro, I know Sam is hot but can you PLEASE point the camera at Carly sometimes too. For more than half of the show, you had the camera pointed at Sam. Try to give Carly some screen time too because she's smoking HOT! I know you may not realize your doing it because your so in love with Sam but please give Carly some screen time too! It would be very much appreciated dude. _

_-CarlyIsSexy_

Freddie was astounded at the comment because he really WASN'T aiming on giving Sam all the screen time. He thought he was just filming but then again some guy wouldn't say this if it wasn't true. _Am I really still in love with Sam_, Freddie thought shutting his eyes. _Am I really subconsciously only filming her! _Freddie shook his head. Freddie can't still be in love with Sam, he hates her and she hates him. He only dated Sam as an experiment right, to see if there was more between him and her. He took a deep breath, opened his eyes and started scrolling down to the rest of the comments.

_Freddie, if Sam tied you up it would give you a boner! The very idea of it makes you aroused. Don't deny it;) _

_-Austin_

_You're guys flirting is SO obvious! Just kiss ALREADY!_

_-Seddielover21_

_SAM KISSED HIM! YES_

_-SeddieIsRemarkable_

Freddie's eyes grew wide at reading that last comment. _Why in the hell do the fans think that Sam kissed me? Sam didn't kiss me_, he thought.

_NO. Sam is a slut. She didn't have a right to kiss you. You belong with Carly, Freddie. _

_-Creddierules_

_Freddie is still so in love with Sam. Even a baby could see it! SEDDIE FOREVER!_

_-SeddieIsEndgame_

Freddie closed his laptop abruptly, leaning his elbows on it. He put his head in his hands and bit his lip anxiously. The comments were getting to him and he kept questioning himself on one thing. Did he ever fall OUT of love with her or was he just pretending to make the pain go away! If he was still in love with her, would Sam reject him or get back with him. While all the scenarios played in his mind, one sentence flashed before his eyes. It was something that he said and it may have only had 9 words but they were very powerful words!

"SAM I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVEN DATED YOU!

Thinking about that sentence now hurt him, not because of what he said but because of what she retorted back.

"BACK AT YOU FRITO!"

He didn't realize how much those 4 words drilled a whole in his chest until after he realized he was still in love with her!

"What did I say that?" Freddie groaned, kicking his cart aggressively.


	3. SkaterBoy

**This one shot is AU. In the beginning of this one shot Freddie and Carly are NOT best friends and they have never met Sam before. In this one shot Sam and Carly are not friends and there was no iCarly. Also instead of Freddie being a tech geek, he is a skater boy. He loves to skate board and he doesn't know about computers AT ALL. Carly is also a ballerina instead of a web show host. I know its weird but just work with me because I promise its going to be good. This is a song fic of my favorite song Skaterboy! **

**General POV**

_He was a boy she was a girl  
can I make it anymore obvious?_

He was a punk; she did ballet  
What more can I say?

Freddie Benson sat in the back of Panda Cuisine with his best friend Gibby Cornelius, his eyes on his crush, Carly Shay. Every Tuesday after her ballet session she came here with her group of ballerina friends. All he wanted was for her to notice him, to want him too. Freddie always made Gibby come to the ballet studio so he could watch her twirl around in her purple tutu. She was always so graceful, so beautiful when she was dancing. The way her beautiful, brown, shiny hair laid on top of her head in a bun made her gorgeous. The way she had two curls on each side of her face brought out her beautiful, chocolate orbs that just made her so sweet and innocent except she wasn't, she wasn't innocent at all. She kept breaking his heart over and over again, telling him he wasn't good enough for her.

_He wanted her, she'd never tell  
secretly she wanted him as well  
but all of her friends, stuck up their nose  
they had a problem with his baggy clothes._

He was a skater boy,  
she said see you later boy  
he wasn't good enough for her  
she had a pretty face  
but her head was up in a space  
she needed to come back down to earth

It was like she was leading Freddie on. She would always show up at the skate park by herself when he was skateboarding and they got along great. He would make her laugh and make her smile. When it was just the two of them, he felt that she actually wanted him as much as he wanted her. Carly would show up at 10:00 in the morning just to watch him skateboard, just to be around him and he loved it, he loved her. She would sometimes bring her tutu and he would bring a picnic basket and they would lay on it together, hand in hand and just watch the clouds. Carly would look at him and grin and offer her hand and then she would pull him up and teach him how to dance. Then they would spend the rest of the day dancing in each other's arms. The thing was Carly was embarrassed to be seen with him and that made Freddie's heart ache. Freddie knew that Carly wanted him but he also knew that she was to OBSESSED with what her friends would think, so he PRETENDED that he didn't know because Carly didn't know that he did know. Carly always insisted that they were only REALLY close friends and that was all they could be. Carly was too worried that if she went out with him, her friends would think less of her and she didn't want that. Carly was a popular ballerina, all her friend were and she couldn't afford to lose them because then her popularity would be gone. Whenever she and her friends walked past the skate park she wouldn't give Freddie a glance, she pretended she didn't know him, she pretended that she didn't care. He would look at her disgusted, knowing that just yesterday they danced in each other's arms and had a picnic together. Freddie knew that her friends looked down on him, always saying:

"Carls why does that skater boy always look love sick around you!" Her friend Wendy sneered, pointing in his direction. He would look up, hearing his name and jump off his skateboard, looking at the girl of his dreams. What her friends said didn't hurt, it's what she retorted back that hurt the most, and it's what she ALWAYS retorted back. Her response was like hearing a record player over and over again and each time he heard it, it would hurt more and more.

"I don't know" Carly scoffed. "Why does he think that he would ever be good enough for me?" Carly replied snottily, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Then she would look in his direction and give him a look full of sympathy. He knew what that look always said. It meant "I'm so sorry but I can't afford to lose this life, my popularity." Freddie would simply nod his head and act like her actions and her words meant nothing to him but in reality he would always go home and cry. What hurt the most was he KNEW that she DIDN'T mean anything she said, she just couldn't stop hurting him.

_Five years from now, she sits at home  
Feeding the baby she's all alone_

She turns on T.V., guess who she sees  
Skater boy rocking up MTV

She calls up her friends, they already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show

she tags along, and stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down

It's been 5 long years and Freddie finally forgot about her. The last time he saw her, she was pushing a stroller around the park with a little 2 year old baby inside. He saw that she had NO man, she was alone and although he once loved her, he couldn't bring himself to feel sorry for her. It was then that he knew that he and the ballerina was NEVER going to happen so he moved on to better things and better things he found. He was getting ready for his next show, his guitar was in his hand and his gorgeous, amazing, strong minded fiancée was in the crowds cheering him on. Just as Freddie was about to speak up and announce his next song, he caught a glimpse of his old ballerina crush, Carly Shay. He smirked to himself and wondered why she was here. He wondered if for some reason she knew that he was famous now but most of all he wondered if she KNEW what she lost. Freddie looked away from Carly, and his eyes roamed to his fiancée and he announced his next song.

"Hey guys, this next song is dedicated to my wonderful, breathtaking fiancée Samantha Joy Puckett and my once lost crush!" Freddie spoke in his microphone. "It's a fast song so for all you rockers get ready to ROCK!" He screamed, stringing his guitar, singing.

_He was a skater boy  
She said see ya later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar  
Slammin on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
He was a skater boy  
She said see ya later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar  
Slammin on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

Carly looked at the guy that she lost from the crowds. She froze when she heard him announce that he had a fiancée now. All she could think about was the picnics that they had together but she also remembered how much she hurt him. Carly didn't realize how much she could lose with just a couple words. Carly realized now that her popularity wasn't what made her who she was, it was her snotty personality. She knew that she lost the guy that she loved all because she couldn't admit to her friends that she loved him. She couldn't face what her friend would think about her if she told him that she loved a skater boy with baggy clothes. She sighed and listened to the song that he was singing, knowing full well that it was about her and the girl that he found that was so much better than her. Carly didn't know who that Samantha girl was but deep down, she knew that girl was better for him then she ever could be.

_Sorry girl, but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now_

We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends

Too bad that you couldn't see  
See the man that boy could be

There is more than meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside

He's just a boy and I'm just a girl  
can I make it anymore obvious?

We are in love, haven't you heard?  
How we rock each others world!

After the show was over Carly walked over to Freddie and wasn't surprised to see him and his fiancée kissing. Watching Freddie kiss another girl was a pain like no other but she knew that she deserved it, so she stood there and waited tell the two lovers finished.

"Great job nub" Sam laughed, pulling away from Freddie. Sam opened her eyes and was surprised to see another girl standing right in front of her and her fiancée. She stared her up and down and raised her eye brows.

"Um excuse me but do you mind!" Sam snapped. "Me and my fiancée are trying to kiss so can you leave!" She glared at Carly.

"Uhh..uhhh" Carly stuttered, looking at Freddie for help, the guy she still loved. Freddie just wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and nodded his head, agreeing with his fiancée.

"Yeah who are you!" Freddie asked, knowing full well who she was. "Could you please leave?" He asked politely. Even though Freddie didn't hold a grudge against Carly, he didn't want a part of her. She was old news, his past but his future was in his arms and that's all he needed. He didn't need or want the girl that once broke his heart so many times it was unreal.

"Yeah….I'm sorry, wrong people!" Carly laughed shakily. "I'm sorry I bothered you guys!" Carly looked down and walked away, tears in her eyes. Carly couldn't even feel sorry for herself because she knew that she put herself in that mess in the first place.

_I'm with the skaterboy  
I said see ya later boy  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know._

I'm with a skaterboy  
I said see ya later boy  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About the girl you used to know.


	4. Still In Love With You

**This is a one shot for iGet Banned. This chapter first takes place in the groovy smoothie when Sam sees Freddie talking to those two girls. By the way I just want to point out that I thought Sam's jealousy was hilarious, not to mention adorable. Sam literally did EVERYTHING in her power to make sure that NO girls wanted to go out with Freddie! If that didn't tell you guys that she still loves him then what does. **

**General POV**

Sam and Carly walked into the Groovy Smoothie hoping to cool off with a Mango Twister on this very hot day.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom" Carly said, walking inside the girl's bathroom.

"Cool" Sam responded. Her eyes roamed around the room hoping to find a free table when she spotted Freddie and Gibby talking to two girls. Sam was surprised when she felt her heart start beating faster; it was labeled as jealousy, not that she would ever admit it. Narrowing her eyes to slits, she walked over to their table and stared at him, thinking about what to say. It was only seconds later when Sam realized that she probably should have thought about what to say before walking over.

"Can we help you?" Freddie asked rudely, raising his eyebrows. Sam's eyes immediately showed pain but quickly concealed it before anyone noticed how hurt and jealous she was.

"Why are you two girls sitting with these doofs!" Sam asked smirking, nodding her head towards Freddie and Gibby. Her purpose for walking over to their table was to ruin Freddie's date, not so much of Gibby's but definitely Freddie's date. Sam could care less of who Gibby dated but Freddie was off-limits to every girl except her, at least she was going to make it that way. Sam didn't want Freddie dating anyone except she couldn't figure out why. She guessed it was because she felt that he was still hers in a way, not because she still loved him or at least that's what she kept telling herself.

"Their in a BAND!" The blond girl replied impressed, smiling at the boys. Sam almost laughed out loud that her best guy friends were actually trying to pull this chizz. In normal circumstances anyone besides Sam would have rolled their eyes at their friends and walked away. However, that wasn't Sam's nature. Her nature was to humiliate people so that's what she had planned. Her plan would also make Freddie less attractive which in turn would stop girls from hitting on him. It would kill two birds with one stone as the famous phrase states.

"Shhh" Freddie tried to tell the girls to be quiet. He knew what Sam would do if she found out about him and Gibby lying. She would humiliate and degrade them in every sense of the word. Not to mention she would also find some way for EVERYONE to catch them in their lie and that would be mortifying for them. Like wise though, the cat was already out of the bag so Freddie tried to save his and Gibby's butt by finishing the sentence off with "Shhure are!"

"Really," Sam replied with a big, teasing smile "And this band is called…" Sam asked sneering!

"Uhhh..its..uhh" Freddie stuttered, looking at Gibby for help. That didn't help though because all Gibby did was shrug. "The Floors!" He exclaimed, once his eyes hit the floor.

"Oh and where is "The Floors" playing next?" Sam chuckled at her ex-boyfriend's pathetic attempt at coming up with a band name. She tilted her head to the side and waited for her flustered best friend to answer.

"Well...well you know it's not always easy to book gigs!" Freddie retorted proud of himself for coming up with a decent answer. Sam was honestly pretty surprised herself because she didn't think he even knew what a gig was but she still had a clever comeback on her tongue like always.

"Well maybe I can help you guys "book" a gig" Sam replied grinning at Freddie's nervous state!

"Um we don't need your help" Freddie gulped, afraid of what his ex-girlfriend was planning.

"Oh I'd be happy to do it!" Sam grinned mischievously.

"Sam" Freddie warned lowly, noticing her eyes light up with mischief.

"Happy to DO it!" She retorted turning around, running into Carly.

"Freddie and Gibby are in a band!" She announced, sitting down at a free table in the back.

"Oh Geez" Carly sighed walking toward the counter to order Sam and her smoothies.

**[ICarly Studio]**

"Ok next on iCarly, Freddie and Gibby are going to leave the room for a minute!" Sam demanded into the camera.

"No were not" Freddie replied stubbornly, his camera pointed at the girls.

"Fine then" Sam said simply. "Stay and watch us do a new iCarly segment called GIRL STUFF!" She exclaimed pointedly. Freddie and Gibby's eyes widened and not wanting to hear about tampons and blood, they relented.

"Bye" Gibby replied, scrambling out of the room.

"See ya" Freddie said, handing his camera to Carly before backing out of the room, following Gibby downstairs.

**[Downstairs]**

"Ok at the Groovy Smoothie" Sam started. "There is going to be a new band called The Floors playing tomorrow night" Sam smirked. "Trust me; you don't want to miss it!" Freddie and Gibby just made it downstairs in time to hear the majority of Sam's announcement from the downstairs computer.

"Oh no" Gibby responded running toward the computer. "What are we going to do?" He asked, freaking out.

"Don't worry" Freddie replied calmly. "We'll just cancel!"

"And there's NO way their going to cancel!" Sam promised, catching onto their plan before having to hear it.

"DANG IT" Freddie and Gibby yelled. Sam and Carly started coming down the stairs. Feeling furious, Freddie and Gibby stormed up to Sam and let her have it.

"Dang it Sam" Gibby yelled angrily, walking into the kitchen.

"Why did you do that?" Freddie replied with fury.

"Well you guys said it was hard to book a gig," Sam explained opening up the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water "and I love you guys so I helped you book a gig!" Sam replied like it was obvious, staring at Freddie when she mentioned the word love. Sam could only hope that Freddie didn't catch on but according to Freddie's red face, it didn't look like he had.

"You know were not a real band!" Gibby said through gritted teeth, wanting to smack her upside the head.

"Which makes it SO hilarious" Sam smirked and bent over the table, laughing.

"Carly" Freddie groaned, walking over to her. "Can you help with this" He pleaded.

"I've got my own problems!" Carly mumbled, biting into the sandwich that she just made.

"BYE" Sam hollered, marching across the living room and out of the shay's apartment.

"NO" Freddie and Gibby yelled, walking fast to catch up with her. "You get back here and fix this!" Freddie demanded, slamming the shay's door once he and Gibby walked out.

**[One night later at the Groovy Smoothie]**

"When are The Floors going to rock this joint!" T-Bo yelled, standing behind the counter. Sam and Carly were sitting at a table in the back waiting for Freddie and Gibby to get on stage.

"Sam why did you do this?" Carly questioned her best friend, sipping her smoothie.

"No reason!" Sam replied calmly, not wanting to give anything away.

"Sam" Carly smiled knowingly. "Could it have anything to do with Freddie getting to close to a few girls?" Carly asked teasingly.

"NO" Sam retorted back a little to fast for her sake. "If you're asking if I'm jealous the answer is NO" Sam denied, not wanting to seem weak.

"Sam" Carly whispered. "It's ok"

"Fine" Sam groaned, slamming her cup on the table. "I was jealous" Sam snapped. "I did this because I didn't want any girls finding Freddie attractive!" She admitted harshly. "Is that what you want to hear Carly" Sam raised her voice! "Are you happy now?"

"Sam"' Carly murmured. "I only want you to be happy!"

"Listen," Sam replied, leaning over the table, closer to her best friend. "My love life has nothing to do with you so please stop" Sam asked numbly. "Whether I still love Freddie or not is my business!" Sam continued.

"Fine I'll stop" Carly said hurt, looking away from Sam.

"Carls" Sam sighed. "I'm sorry if I hurt you but you know I hate talking about my feelings!" Sam reminded her.

"I know" Carly mumbled. "I'm just trying to help…"

"I know you are" Sam interrupted. "Just not right now" Sam pleaded. "Let me figure out my jumbled feelings on my own first" Sam grinned. "We all know I have some messed up, crazy feelings!" Sam joked.

"Deal" Carly agreed smiling. "Oh look" Carly pointed towards the stage. "Freddie and Gibby are up!"

"This is going to be GOOOD!" Sam responded in a sing song voice, turning around in the red bench, facing the stage.

"Hey guys, we are going to rock your…diddely doos!" Freddie yelled, trying to come up with a clever shout out. The crowd fell silent, weirded out by Freddie's comment.

"WHOO AWKWARD SILENCE!" Sam yelled, earning a glare from Freddie and Gibby.

"Alright the first song we are going to sing is…" Freddie started before he was cut off.

"Hey maybe I want to introduce the first song!" Gibby replied indignantly.

"Well I'm doing it" Freddie responded snottily. "I always do it!

"Well stop!" Gibby argued, crossing his arms.

"What are you going to do if I don't" Freddie retorted with menace, turning around to face Gibby. Gibby froze, forgetting what his next line in their plan was. Feeling flustered by everyone watching him on stage he striked Freddie right in the nose, sending him straight off stage, hitting the floor unconscious.

"I'm so sorry" Gibby whined, running away.

Sam gasped and quickly flew out of her seat, not giving anyone a glance, running up to Freddie. She kneeled down next to him, lifted his wrist and was relieved to feel a pulse. Cursing herself for this stupid idea she ran on the stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Give it up for The Floors!" Sam chuckled dryly, reminding herself to kill Gibby later. The whole crowd looked at her bewildered, wondering what the heck just happened. Sam was relieved and felt slightly guilty when she saw the two girls that Freddie liked leave the Groovy Smoothie. A few minutes later the whole Groovy Smoothie cleared out, leaving only a hysterical Gibby, an astounded Carly, an unconscious Freddie and a furious Sam.

"Gibby" Sam growled, walking up to him. "What the hell!"

"I'm sorry" Gibby whined, backing away from Sam fearfully. He stumbled backwards over a table leg and fell on the floor, scooting away on his butt.

"You aren't now" Sam replied calmly, pulling her buttersock out of the back pocket of her dark, blue jeans. She swung it around a few times, testing it. "But you will be in a minute!" Sam hissed, about to swing it at his face.

"Sam no" Carly yelled, grabbing on to her friend's shoulder. "He didn't mean too" Carly said, defending Gibby.

"He RIGHT HOOKED Freddie in the face!" Sam shouted. "What do you mean he didn't mean too, he DID!" Sam argued, breathing heavily. "And I'm going to KILL HIM!"

"Sam, Freddie needs help" Carly reminded her, trying to calm her down. "He's unconscious!" Carly said, pointing at Freddie who was lying on the floor, unmoving.

"I got him" Sam grumbled, bending over to pick up her guy best friend.

"Sam he's heavy" Carly exclaimed. "There's no way you can…or you just did!" Carly exclaimed shocked that Sam just lifted Freddie over her shoulder without a complaint.

"Mama has muscles!" Sam bragged. She turned around and faced Gibby. "You better run because when I'm done with Freddie, I'm coming for you!" She promised coming closer to Gibby, startling him.

"NOOOOOOO" Gibby shouted terrified, running out of the Groovy Smoothie. "SAM'S GOING TO KILL ME" He screamed, running around the blocks all the way to Bushwell Plaza.

**[The Shay's Living Room] **

"Are you really going to kill him?" Carly asked once Sam laid Freddie on the couch.

"No," Sam sighed, walking into the kitchen and opening the freezer. She grabbed an ice pack and walked back over to the couch. "But I am going to have a serious talk with the boy" Sam replied, lying the ice pack on Freddie's forehead, cooling him off. She sat on the couch next to Freddie and stroked his hair, running her nails through his brown strands.

"You really do love Freddie don't you" Carly observed, watching Sam's actions toward him.

"He can be a real ass" Sam sighed. "But yeah I love him." Sam admitted, switching on the TV. "You want to watch Girly Cow?" Sam asked Carly scrolling through the channels.

"Sure if I could sit somewhere!" Carly chuckled.

"The floors right there" Sam smirked, nodding her head towards the ground.

"Well thank you" Carly scoffed. "But no thanks!"

"Suit yourself!" Sam laughed. "Ok fine here" Sam surrendered, scooting Freddie's head on her lap, making room for Carly.

"Thank you" Carly said pleased, sitting down next to her unconscious friend.

"When do you think he will wake up?" Carly questioned, laying her head against a pillow tiredly.

"I don't know" Sam mumbled. "But I am so exhausted."

S+F+S+F+S+F+S+F+S+F+S+F

"I'm going to bed now" Carly yawned, getting up after about 2 episodes. "Goodnight" Carly smiled, trudging upstairs to her bedroom, leaving only Sam and Freddie downstairs. Spencer was out on a camping trip with Socko so it really was just Sam and Freddie downstairs. Sam turned off the TV and placed her hand back on Freddie's head, playing with his hair.

"I know you can't hear me Benson" Sam sighed. "That a good thing too but I just wanted you to know that I still love you!" Sam whispered softly. "I never really stopped!" Sam admitted. "I almost beat the crap out of Gib for hitting you!" Sam chuckled, grinning.

"You did" Freddie slowly woke up, lifting his head off Sam's lap.

"Chizz" Sam jumped startled. "I thought you were unconscious Benson!" Sam about screamed.

"I was but then I woke up and fell asleep and now I'm awake again!" Freddie said simply.

"Oh" Sam mumbled. "Oh no" She whispered to herself. "Um Benson, you didn't happen to hear anything that I said right?" Sam asked, hoping to gods that he would say no.

"Um no" Freddie smiled. "I barely woke up when you said you almost beat Gibby up!" Freddie laughed. "Was I supposed to hear anything else?"

"No" Sam said quickly. "Not at all"

"Well ok" Freddie replied confused. "Anyway thinks for carrying me up Sam" Freddie thanked her, kissing her forehead. "But I should be heading home now" He chuckled.

"Yeah you don't want you mother waking up and finding out that her Freddiebear is not in bed where he belongs!" Sam teased, giving him a hug that lasted a little too long to be counted as a friend hug, at least Freddie thought so.

"Bye Sam" He grinned releasing her. "See you tomorrow"

"Night Benson" Sam laughed, getting up off the couch to walk with him to the door.

"Night" Freddie said walking out. Once Sam was sure that he wasn't in ear shot, she leaned against the door.

"The one thing that you were supposed to hear was that I'm still so in love with you" Sam said. "I'm just too afraid to let you know!" She sighed and walked back over to the couch.

Unbeknown to Sam, Freddie was leaning against the outside door and just heard every word that Sam just uttered.

"How could you not know that I still love you too my Lil Samanther" He laughed, walking inside his apartment. He could just knock on the door and admit to Sam that he heard everything, but he wanted their relationship to be stronger and the only way for that to happen was to wait until the time was right!


	5. Promises Are Meant To Be Broken

**General POV**

Carly and Sam just got back from taking Sam's sister Melanie to the airport. She was supposed to be heading back because her two week stay in Seattle was over and she had finals the following week.

"See your sister coming to visit wasn't that bad" Carly replied, opening up the fridge. She took out some chicken casserole and warmed it up in the microwave.

"Your right it was worse" Sam rolled her eyes, searching for some bacon in the fridge. "She was even prissier than she normally is!" Sam groaned, slamming the fridge. "And you have NO bacon, no comfort food!" Sam moaned irritated, walking across the living room.

"Where are you going?" Carly called, taking her casserole out of the microwave, screeching in pain. "OUCH, HOT"! Carly whined, hurrying to the freezer to get an ice pack.

"To steal Freddie's bacon" Sam said unashamed, walking out the door. Sam went to Freddie's door, pulled a bobby pin out her hair and picked all four locks. She crept across the living room and silently slipped into the kitchen, opening his fridge. Sam pulled all kinds of stuff out looking for the bacon when she accidently knocked the pickle jar off the shelf. It landed on the floor with a big thud. Glass shattered everywhere alarming whoever was in the house that she was here.

"Chizz" She mumbled, about to make a run for it when she ran into Freddie.

"SAM" Freddie yelled furious, looking at his messy kitchen. "What the heck!" He grumbled, glaring at her.

"I wanted bacon and Carly didn't have any!" She replied shrugging.

"You are so irritating!" Freddie growled, looking in the cupboard for a broom. "Here's your bacon!" Freddie mumbled, throwing a pack over his head to Sam, hitting her square in face. "Now go eat it in the living room and DON'T make a mess!" He demanded, sweeping up the shattered glass pieces.

"Whatever!" Sam responded in a bored tone, not feeling sorry whatsoever! She walked into the living room and sat on his couch, tearing the pack open. "Fredweird can you cook it for me?" She whined, turning on his TV, scrolling through the channels before deciding on The Big Bang Theory.

"No" Freddie answered frustrated, storing all the items that Sam took out back in his fridge. "Take it to Carly's or eat it like that. I've seen you do it before!" Freddie replied, closing his fridge. Sam would have taken the bacon back to Carly's and cooked it but she really wanted some answers from Freddie about some certain things in the past week involving her sister. Feeling really hungry, Sam took a strip of bacon out of the pack and stuffed it in her mouth, chewing slowly. After she finished swallowing Sam leaned back in the couch and sighed, turning her body towards Freddie.

"Hey Freddie" Sam sighed, using his full name. Whenever she was having a serious conversation she used his full name and what she wanted to talk about right now was serious or at least to her it was. "Can I tell you something?" She asked softly, making Freddie stare at her concerned. Freddie may act like he hated Sam sometimes but the truth was that he didn't, she meant more to him than anyone did.

"Sure" Freddie replied, muting the TV. "What is it?" He questioned worried, facing her.

"Melanie is real you know!" Sam said calmly, pulling out her phone. She clicked on her pictures and pulled up a photo which was taken on Christmas before Melanie left her for her fancy boarding school. "This is a picture of her and me when we were closer than ever" Sam explained, showing Freddie her phone. Sam was expecting Freddie to look taken aback but instead he just chuckled, looking closer at the photo.

"Why aren't you surprised?" Sam exclaimed shocked.

"I knew she was real after her and I went on that date!" Freddie replied, getting up of the couch. "Do you want a root bear Sam?" He asked.

"No, wait a second" Sam pulled him back down on the couch. "What do you mean you knew she was real after the date?" Sam questioned confused and kind of angry because she didn't know what he meant. "You said when you got back from the date that you still thought I was pranking you" Sam accused him.

"Well yeah" Freddie laughed getting back off the couch. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out two root beer bottles. "I wasn't going to say what I was planning to say in front of Carly." He called over his shoulder, popping the caps off the root beers. He walked back over to the couch and handed her one.

"Thanks nub" Sam replied taking a sip. "Was what you were going to say bad?"

"No" Freddie responded slowly. "Ok this is going to sound really cheesy" Freddie warned her. "So please refrain from punching me"

"No promises" Sam smirked. "Now what is it?" She insisted impatiently.

"Ok you remember the day we kissed" Freddie whispered, shutting his eyes tightly.

"Yeah" Sam mumbled, looking toward his bedroom, knowing the fire escape was out his window. Sam remembered their kiss more than she should that's for sure. She even remembered the way his lips felt on hers, the way his lips tasted but most all she remembered that it was the best kiss she ever had. When they kissed she remembered the desire she felt, wanting him to grab on to her waist and pull her closer. The scary thing was that she remembered how much she didn't want the kiss to end and that thought itself was what made her pull away. "We promised to never speak of it remember" She croaked, looking on the floor.

"But I want too" Freddie said firmly. Freddie couldn't take what he felt everyday looking at her, knowing that they couldn't talk about something wonderful that they shared and he didn't like it. He needed to let it out. Sometimes he would lie in bed at night and think about how it would feel just to kiss her one more time. There were nights where he would dream of kissing her again and so much more and he couldn't take it anymore. It got to the point where he couldn't even look at Carly the same way that he used to because every time he would look at Carly's lips he wanted Sam's pink, supple heart shaped lips. When he would stare at Carly's milky, brown eyes he wanted to stare deep in to Sam's crystal blue eyes. When he would touch Carly's brunette hair all he could think about was running his fingers through Sam's golden, blond locks. What was really bazaar though, the thing that changed his whole mind set was the night he realized that he was dreaming about being Sam's boyfriend instead of Carly's and that down right frightened him.

"Freddie don't go there" Sam warned him, growling. It's not that Sam didn't want to talk about it; she was just too scared to. She was scared because her perspective of Freddie was changing slowly too. There were days when she would walk into the shay's apartment, see him and think about what it would be like to be with him in that special way. Everyday she noticed him maturing and she felt her desire for him growing. The reason she was so terrified though was because she knew that she was beginning to have a crush on him.

"No Sam" Freddie retorted loudly. "I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" He screamed, throwing a cushion at the wall. "We can't just share the most important thing together and forget it!" He breathed deeply. "I need to let it out!"

"Fine then Freddie, let it out!' She hissed. "What do want to say?" She asked harshly. "Are you going to say that you HATED the kiss because if you are," Sam blinked angrily. "I DON'T need to hear it"

"No" He replied softly. "That kiss may have been A LOT of things Sam but I DIDN'T hate it" Freddie confessed and grabbed her hand.

"Then why do you want to talk about it so bad!" She whispered.

"Maybe because I want to…relive it" He suggested smiling, making Sam look up in shock.

"But…we cant"' She gasped. "We promised it was just to get it over with!" Sam reminded him.

"Well maybe it's a promise that I'm willing to break as long as you are!" He suggested, grabbing on to her waist.

"Well I am known to be a rebel and rebels don't keep their promises so…" She trailed off, sliding her arms behind his neck.

"Why don't we just get it over with ONE more time" He chuckled, pulling her closer to him.

"That doesn't make any sense" Sam giggled, throwing her head back.

"When have I ever made sense?" He joked. "Now lean" Sam leaned and they connected their lips in a nice, sweet kiss. After they pulled away Freddie rested his forehead against hers and whispered in a husky voice.

"That's how I KNEW that you weren't Melanie!" He confessed.

"How" Sam questioned confused.

"By the spark that we just shared that I didn't have with Melanie!"

"You sap" She laughed, punching him.

"Hey" Freddie whined playfully. "You promised you wouldn't punch me" He accused.

"Well promises are meant to be broken!" She reminded him, kissing him passionately.

**I'm sorry that this might not be the best chapter but my grandma who is 87 just fell and broke her hip so I'm sitting in the hospital right now writing, trying to take my mind of it! I hope this chapter was ok though at least. The chapter is based after iKiss for those who can't tell. **


	6. Love Advice From Jade

**General POV**

After the students finished singing their duet Leave it all to Shine everyone started dancing crazily again. The only person that was not up dancing and having a good time was Sam. She was sitting alone at a table sulking, watching girls throw their selves at her crush Freddie. Sam turned around in her chair, facing away from Freddie as soon as she saw a Northridge girl walking over to him. She was tall, skinny with blond hair. She knew that Freddie wasn't going to be able to resist her and she wasn't in the mood to see him making out with another girl. Sam sighed and leaned her head down on the table, thinking about how she could possibly tell Freddie her feelings. She ran her fingers through her locks, trying to picture Freddie's reaction to her confession. No matter how long she ran all the scenarios through her mind, none of them seemed good enough, none of them made her feel less scared. Sam knew that she teased him and abused him so how could Freddie possibly fall for her or even give her a chance to prove to him. The first scenario that she came up with went like this.

**[Scene 1] **

"_Freddie, I love you" Sam confessed, smiling. _

"_Well guess what Sam?" He smirked. "If you didn't abuse me my whole life then MAYBE I could have felt the same!" He sneered. "I hate you and I ALWAYS will" He retorted cruelly. _

"_I…I…you don't…" She stuttered, feeling her stomach tighten. _

"_Are you going to finish that sentence?" He mocked, not caring how she was feeling at all._

"_No" Sam blinked away the tears and ran out of his apartment defeated. _

That scene didn't make her feel like telling him. That scenario made her feel like curling up in her bed, hiding her feelings and face forever. The next scenario was ever worse.

**[Scene 2] **

"_Freddie, I love you" She grinned, leaning in to kiss him. _

"_EWW" Freddie yelled, pushing her away. "Don't kiss me demon!" He said angrily._

"_I'm…I'm sorry" She apologized, tripping over her words. _

"_YOU SHOULD BE"' He shouted. "Who would DATE a CRINAMAL like you?" He said disgusted, looking her up and down. _

"_No one would" She murmured hurt, running out of the iCarly studio. _

"_I can't believe she almost put her filthy lips on me!" He grumbled. "She's REVOLTING!" _

That scene makes her flinch and swore off dating forever. Freddie may even decide to let her down easy but it would still hurt just as bad.

**[Scene 3]**

"_Freddie, can I tell you something" Sam whispered, turning around to face him on the shay's couch. _

"_Sure Sam" He smiled, not knowing what she was about to say. _

"_Listen I...um...well…I…" She stuttered, not quite getting the words out. _

'_It's ok Sam" Freddie encouraged. "I'm not going to laugh" He promised, grabbing her hand in a friendly manner. _

"_I…I love you Benson" She murmured, making him drop her hand in shock. _

"_Oh um…listen...I" He sighed. "Sam I appreciate that you love me but…" _

"_But you don't love me back" She finished his sentence, nodding her head. _

"_Sam…I'm sorry" He mumbled, watching the tear drops fall down her cheeks. _

"_S'ok" She gulped sadly. "Why though?" She questioned. _

"_I'm still in love with…Carly" He confessed awkwardly, not looking at her._

"_Of course you are" She laughed without humor, feeling like she was just slapped in the face. "She's SO pretty isn't she and I am just hideous!" She scoffed. "Makes sense" She replied getting out the couch. _

"_No Sam, that's not it at all. You're a wonderful and beautiful girl, its just you're not my type ok!" He replied quickly, grabbing her arm. "One day you're going to make a guy VERY happy. It's just that guy is not me." Freddie replied truthfully. _

"_Freddie just STOP!" She whispered, wiping her face. "Just stop" She replied, pulling her arm out of his grip. _

"_I'm not meaning to hurt you Sam" Freddie whispered. "That's the last thing I want to do" _

"_It's a little too late for that now isn't it" She glared, running out of the apartment. _

Sam knew that was the most accurate scenario because she knew Freddie was anything but a jerk but it still didn't make it hurt any less for two reasons. The first reason was because she would simply get rejected by the guy that she loved even if he did let her down easy. The second reason was that she knew WHY he would reject her. Freddie would reject her merely because she abused him both physically and emotionally his whole life. He would reject her because she was a rude, uncaring, sarcastic criminal and she knew it too. That's why it hurt so much because she knew that Carly would be better for Freddie as much as she hated to admit it. The ONLY way Freddie could possibly feel the same way about her is if he's a masochist in hiding because WHO would want to date someone that hits them all the time.

"Why don't you try thinking of reasons why Freddie wouldn't reject you" Jade remarked, pulling up a stool, taking Sam out of her thoughts.

"Whoa what" Sam jumped startled, noticing Jade. "What are talking about?" Sam laughed. "I don't like Freddie" She denied.

"Uh huh" Jade chuckled, not believing her. "Then why are you still staring at that chunk of boy!"

"I'm not staring at Freddie…." She trailed off, realizing that she was in fact still staring at Freddie. "Fine you caught me" Sam groaned. "It's just he would NEVER feel the same!" Sam whined, banging her head against the chair.

"Ok first of all, whining is not going to help you solve anything"' Jade retorted smartly. "Second of all, you DON'T know that" She responded, rolling her eyes at the blond's behavior.

"Jade unless Freddie is a masochist, he's not going to feel the same!" Sam said truthfully.

"Oh My God!" Jade exclaimed loudly. "You are being so dang dramatic!" Jade pinched her nose. "Listen I've watched iCarly tons of times and yes I know you tease him," Jade agreed. "But it's not like you intentionally try to hurt him!"

"What" Sam responded confused? "Where are you going with this?"

"You and the tech nerd…"

"His name is Freddie!" Sam snapped, glaring at her, making jade smirk.

"You see," Jade said. "You do care about him because if you didn't you wouldn't have snapped at me just now!" Jade said pleased with herself.

"Ok yes I do care about him obviously but where are you going with this?" Sam questioned, confused beyond belief.

"What I'm trying to say Sam is that you and Freddie have always played this game!" Jade started.

"Ok now your really confusing me!" Sam growled. "'What game?" Sam asked annoyed.

"If you would STOP interrupting then I could tell you" Jade retorted through gritted teeth. "Now what I was saying is that you and Freddie have been playing a game called Love & Hate!" Jade explained. "It's a game that my boyfriend and I used to play before we got together and sometimes we still play it!" Jade sighed. "My boyfriend Beck and I started off as frienemies like you are Freddie are!" Jade said gently. "We knew we liked each other but didn't want to make any changes in our relationship because it was scary" Jade explained. "However changes sometimes can be nice Sam" Jade sighed. "Changes can bring better things. I mean Beck and I are happier then we have ever been and it's all because we stopped playing the game!" Jade exclaimed.

"But I don't want him to reject me" Sam whispered, staring at the floor. "It will only hurt"

"Sometimes life gives you choices Sam" Jade sighed, patting her shoulder. "Think about it like this Sam. Would you rather go your whole life never knowing if he feels the same, missing out on extreme happiness or pushing back your fear and telling him because you never know what he's going to say? Yes he may reject you but at least you won't spend your life wondering what if!"

"That's true" Sam murmured, facing Jade. "Do you really think I should tell him?" Sam asked just to make sure.

"It's up to you Sam but I think you should!" Jade replied honestly.

"I'll tell him but a little later," Sam smirked "When I can get him to notice me in a different light!"

"What, be nicer to him or something" Jade asked.

"Kind of and also dressing a little more girly!" Sam responded, scrunching up her nose.

"Alright whatever you say" Jade laughed, getting up. "I got to go because Beck and I are going to try to hit the hot tub again before we leave!" Jade smiled.

"Have fun" Sam replied. "Bye"

Was what Jade said really true? Were Sam and Freddie playing the game Love & Hate but to afraid to stop. Was Sam afraid of the changes that could occur if she told him how she really felt? Maybe Sam came to realization that it's time to grow up and stop playing that game. Only time could tell what she really was going to do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright this chapter is going to be a little different and more mature than I've ever really done before. Let's pretend for this chapter that Sam DIDN'T leave to LA but instead got back with Freddie shortly after Carly left to Italy. I'm sorry for taking awhile to update but I'm actually working on a book right now called ****Forbidden Blood****. I'm not going to tell you a lot about it in fear that someone will steal the idea but it is going to be about Angels and Vampires and if it get's published, well then I hope it's a hit because it's the story of my life right now, my biggest goal. **

**A Separate Announcement: I deleted my other stories because I have been getting flamed way too much to be acceptable. I know I might do things differently than other people but that doesn't mean that I should be verbally abused because of it by ANYONE. Flaming people's stories on this kind of site or any site is PATHETIC. It shows that your not mature enough to be out in the real world and most importantly it shows that your life is going to be REALLY hard because you just CANT seem to filter your thoughts. If you think I do something differently or wrong than just PM me or review and let me know NICELY because if you can't be RESPECTFUL to someone else than HOW can you expect ANYONE to be respectful to you. People who go around flaming people's stories, I suggest you STOP unless you're a PERFECT writer yourself because the truth is, you cant write any better than anybody else because this site is for LEARNING and having FUN and people CANT do that if everyone is being negative towards others. So the people that feel that they need to flame a writer, any writer, not just me, THINK about what I said and how much stress it causes others, how low their self- esteem drops because of WHAT YOU SAY. I hope I made myself clear. Enjoy this chapter. Although I'm really not sure how long I'm going to be writing because honestly I DON'T need this at all, this negativity at all. I have other things that I could be doing besides wasting my time writing a story for people that are plain rude. **

**General POV**

"So baby, the movies tonight" 19 year old Sam suggested brightly, leaning her head on Freddie's shoulder. She picked up her root beer bottle off of the light brown, wooden coffee table in the Shay's living room and took an unladylike gulp before setting it back down. Sam and Freddie had just gotten back together 4 months after Carly left to Italy and although they missed her a lot they were glad to have some time to their selves as a couple. Spencer somehow ran into Sasha Striker, the beautiful brunette woman that was insanely good at Packrat and they hit it off so fast that he wasn't around the apartment very much anymore.

"All we do is make out before the previews even start!" 20 year old Freddie chuckled, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder. Sam smirked and looked up at him. It was true alright. Whenever they went to the movies they bought snacks, popcorn, candy, nachos and soda with all Freddie's money of course. Then they went into the theater and Freddie would wrap his arms around her waist, she would look at him and then before they knew it, she would be straddling his lap and moaning.

'How's that a bad thing" Sam grinned deviously, running her finger nails up and down her arms teasingly. "You always seem to enjoy it" Sam smirked.

"Oh I do" Freddie groaned. "But…but…oh god why am I even questioning this?" He asked, face palming himself.

"I do NOT know" Sam said simply. "I do know though that's it starting to irritate me so make up your mind or I'm going home" Sam said exasperated, taking her hand of his arm.

"No, No, don't go home!" Freddie exclaimed quickly getting off the couch. "Just let me go put on some more presentable clothes ok" He said leaning down to kiss her. Freddie didn't really feel like going to the movies in his proton cruiser boxers half naked considering he wasn't wearing a shirt. Sam already made fun of his boxers enough. He didn't need public people eyeing his "Little Kid" boxers or at least that's what Sam claimed they were. Freddie knew though that any Galaxy War hard core fan had collectable boxers, that's what these were or at least he kept telling himself that. He knew they were collectables because he also had Nug Nug ones too and Princess Ablinganda. He had to hide his Princess Ablinganda ones though because that would be even more humiliating if Sam caught him wearing princess boxers.

"Alright but please change your boxers" Sam groaned, slapping his ass when he walked by, earning a hiss from Freddie.

Once Freddie went across the hall Sam went upstairs to retrieve her purse in Carly's old bedroom, which was now basically her bedroom because after Sam and her mom's greatest fight that involved her mother slapping her in the face, she moved out. Her mom was drunk off her ass to the point of slapping her and she couldn't stand the environment any longer so she packed her belongings and bolted. One day Sam came over and nonchalantly mentioned to Spencer that Pam slapped her and Spencer grew furious and stormed her mother's house, spewing curse words left and right at her mom, yelling and saying that she was never fit to be a mother and that he was beyond sick of it. Sam just stood in her old living room shocked, astounded that Spencer even knew those words because she always knew him as a goofy, kind hearted guy. We all know Sam would have beat the crap of out of anyone who ever dared to put their hands on her but that was her mother and that's what stopped her. Sam just grew shocked, touched her stinging cheek in astonishment, glared at her mother and ran. Anyway from that day forward she realized that he was truly the father figure that she never had. Spencer offered her up Carly's room so she didn't have to live on the streets as long as she paid 20 dollars of the rent which really was nothing considering how much the rent actually was. Sam quickly accepted and Carly's room became temporally hers for as long as she needed to stay there. Of course Spencer made 19 year old Sam get a job to pay her share of the rent so Sam started working at Pet Co. That kind of job doesn't seem very Samish but she really does love animals at heart. That's why she has her rapid cat Frothy which was now living with her at the Shay's apartment. It was hard for Frothy to first adjust in the apartment because the place was different but he was starting to get the hang of it on three legs that is. Once Sam grabbed her purse from around the door handle she walked back downstairs, excited for her date with her boyfriend of about 7 months.

"Alright babe, you ready to go?" Freddie appeared from the doorway wearing grey jeans, a Penny T that he had specially made that said "I love blond demons" in yellow paired with black sketchers.

"YeP" Sam replied popping the P. She grabbed his hand and walked out of the apartment, locking it behind her.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" He asked, stuffing his hand in one of her black jean skirt pockets affectionately, making Sam grin widely. Yes, Sam was growing up and maturing, making her more comfortable at wearing short skirts and for once it wasn't paired with colorful tights either. She was wearing a pair of black flip-flops though because wearing heels was just going to FAR in her book. Freddie was perfectly ok with that though because he loved his Sammy how she was and was lucky that she was even trying new clothing options. "Is Black Death alright with you? Get us some horror in our systems!" Freddie joked, knowing how much his girlfriend liked scary movies.

"Um" Sam cleared her throat. "It would be ok but last time you almost puked in my mouth while we were kissing when you heard the splatter of blood on the walls in the movie. So thank you but no thanks" Sam said firmly. "Why don't we just watch comedy or something?" She suggested, looking at his adorable flushed face.

"I'm still really sorry about that" Freddie said sheepishly, opening up his car door for her. "Comedy sounds good though" He agreed closing Sam's door once she got in. He walked around to his side and got in himself. Freddie started his car and drove out of the Bushwell parking lot. "What movie?"

"Why don't we watch Big Daddy?" Sam proposed. "I hear it's showing again as a special since it was so popular" Sam explained, turning on the air conditioner. "God I'm hot"

"I know you are" Freddie chuckled, moving his arm away from the punch that Sam almost delivered his way. "Anyway it doesn't matter because it's not like were going to be watching the movie very long anyway" Freddie smirked, turning his head towards her grinning.

"Easy boy" Sam laughed. "Big Daddy is actually a hilarious movie so I might actually watch it!" Sam retorted, noticing the way Freddie's mouth dropped open and then turned into a frown.

"Wh..aa.t" Freddie stuttered sadly.

"Oh calm down" Sam teased. "I didn't say we weren't going to. I just said it might not be right away that's all." Sam explained. Freddie's mouth turned upwards in understanding.

"Oh alright" Freddie replied, turning into the Cinema parking lot. "Let's go get us some tickets and snacks" They both got out of the car and walked up to the ticket window outside of the theater. The place was packed but it made since because it was about 8:00 PM on a Friday night, not to mention it was couples night. Tonight they had a special for all the couples that wanted to watch a movie. The price to get tickets was normally 10 dollars a ticket but for couples night the tickets are 3 dollars each. Waiting in line got boring for Sam and watching all the other couples kiss aroused her.

"Hey come here" Sam said lacing her arms around his neck. "Everyone else is making out" Sam grinned, kissing him passionately. She pressed soft kisses over his mouth and cheek before deepening the kiss. Freddie slipped his arms around her torso and pulled her closer to him, not even noticing all the other couples doing the same thing. They kissed, tongues sliding and tangling with each other's until they heard the word "NEXT" loudly, breaking them out of their own little world. Sam and Freddie broke apart and walked up to the ticket seller, lacing there hands together.

"Can I please have two tickets for the showing of Big Daddy at 8:30" Freddie asked the raven haired guy politely.

"Is that your girlfriend or your friend?" The guy questioned, pointing at Sam.

"My girlfriend" Freddie answered, smiling warmly at her.

"Let's see a kiss then" The guy said simply.

"Wait, what" Freddie responded confused, staring at the man strangely. "Why" Freddie asked not to keen on the idea of kissing Sam because he's requested to do so.

"It's a policy we have for couple's night" The guy answered yawning. "Lately people haven't been quite honest so now we have a policy where you have to kiss or you don't get the…"

"Oh for the love of Christ…" Sam snapped, pulling Benson by his collar, planting a smacking kiss on his lips. "There" Sam said sharply pulling away. "Now give us the dang tickets" Sam growled.

"I hope you two enjoy the show" The black haired guy replied, handing Sam the tickets.

"Thanks" Freddie barely got out before he was pulled inside to the snack counter by Sam. "What do you want Samanther?" He questioned pulling his wallet out. Sam looked at the choices and decided finally on what she wanted after about 5 minutes.

"I want Cookie Dough bites, Sour Patch Kids, Nachos, Popcorn and a Medium Cherry Coke!" Sam recited off the menu.

"Alright" Freddie groaned, scrunching up his nose at the price. "Babe can you put one thing back because the price is way too high" Freddie complained, counting his cash.

"Why" Sam asked. "How much is it?"

"$13:50" Freddie retorted dryly.

"Oh wow" Sam replied dumbfounded. "I'll put the nachos back" Sam relented, grabbing on to his Freddie's arm, leaning her head on his arm.

"Thanks babe" Freddie smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Sure" Sam yawned, closing her eyes.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Once Sam and Freddie arrived in the correct screening room they found their seats in the very back and sat down, placing their drinks in the cup holders that were provided in the chairs. Sam was holding a large buttery popcorn bucket on her lap that Freddie actually convinced her to share with him. Freddie bought himself snow caps that contained little pieces of chocolate layered with white sprinkles, a medium Dr. Pepper and Sam got herself some Cookie Dough bites, Sour Patch Kids, Popcorn that was to be shared with him and a Cherry Coke. After about 30 minutes of the commercials the lights went out and before they knew it, dark was swallowing the whole room. Freddie looked around the room and noticed most of the couples devouring each other. He gulped and looked back at the humongous flat screen where the movie was beginning to finally play. Sam leaned into his chest and sighed blissfully when she felt his arms wrap around her torso. Freddie reached into the bucket and popped a few popcorn cornels in his mouth, sighing in contentment at the delicious buttery treat. He picked up a few more and put them against Sam's mouth in which she gladly opened to retrieve the buttery goodness.

"Oh My God" Sam laughed at something funny on the movie. "Did you see how he let his son go pee outside?' Sam whispered to Freddie. "Like my god!" She chuckled, turning back towards the movie. After about an hour through the movie Freddie started to get bored so he lightly started to fun his fingers up and down Sam's sides softly. It wasn't that the movie wasn't funny and enjoyable because it was, it's just he really wanted his girlfriend. Watching all the other couples really made his cock spring into action and he needed her now, not later but NOW.

"Ohhhh baby" Sam sighed in pleasure at the feel of his soft, gentle hands grazing her sides tenderly. "That feels good!" She murmured, kissing his exposed shoulder. Freddie smiled lovingly and kissed her forehead sweetly.

"Come here beautiful" He whispered lowly, patting his lap. Sam soon gave into the temptation and untangled herself from his arms to craw up on his lap and straddle him.

"Oh godddd" Sam gasped, feeling his thick bulge, making her squirm above him. She looked into his eyes and moved on him until his hard bulge made contact with the part of her pussy that she wanted most. Once making contact she grinded down on him slowly, feeling his thickness press into her panties because of the way she was straddling him in a skirt.

"Yesssss" She whisper moaned, grinding down against him a little harder, feeling her arousal leak all over her panties, soaking every part of her. "I'm so wet" She whimpered, grabbing on to his forearms.

"Oh I believe it" Freddie groaned. "With the way you're only wearing a skirt and panties" Freddie moaned at the thought. "I bet you're soaked through" Freddie grinned, reaching under her skirt. He slid the damp material aside and gently started stroking her wet, tender lips.

"Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh" Sam keened repeatedly, grinding against his fingers. "More, More, More" She begged whimpering, needing to be filled completely. Freddie smirked and gently slid his fingers out of her, earning a tortured groan out of her.

"You'll get more" Freddie promised, kissing her lips sweetly. "Freddie wants some loving first though" He commented laying one of her hands against the zipper on his jeans, telling her silently what he needed. Sam looked up at him with her shiny blue eyes and dropped down to her knees on the dirty floor. However she couldn't be complaining because the act they were doing in the theater was even dirtier than the theater floor. He couldn't come up with so much as a sentence, only moans, as she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants in record time, and it wasn't long before his dick was pulled through his boxers and into her mouth. Sam squeezed his cock snuggly with her hands, letting the smooth part of her palm massage his dick lovingly. Then she put him up to her mouth and licked from his base all the way down to his balls. Sam took a ball into her mouth, careful for her teeth and starting suckling it into her mouth, making Freddie moan deliciously.

"Yeahhhhhhh Sam, baby" He groaned lowly, careful to not be heard. "That feels…oh… amazing!" He gasped when she took the other ball in her mouth and gave it the same treatment. After she suckled his balls, she kissed and tongued back up his length and inhaled his dick deep inside her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down quickly trying to deep throat it as far as it could go.

"Babe..sto…opp…sto..pp" He tried to say. Freddie couldn't say so much as a sentence because of the mind blowing pleasure he was currently receiving from his girlfriend. After Sam was finished with her share, not on his command she slipped off her red panties from under her jean skirt and crawled back up Freddie seductively. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lowered her mouth to his softly.

"Inside me baby" Sam murmured, slipping her tongue in his mouth hotly. She swirled her tongue around his and started to nibble on his lower lip gently, causing an animalistic moan out of him.

"Damn Baby" Freddie growled quietly and pulled her skirt up around her waist so it wouldn't get in the way with their 'activity'. He tossed her golden blond hair around one shoulder and kissed her neck gently, sliding his thickness into her.

"Aww fuckkkkk" Sam keened moving her hips in a figure 8 motion, letting his length slide against every spot of her tight pussy. She tightened her arms around his neck when she felt his cock press against the sweetest spot deep inside her. "That's the spotttttt" She groaned, shivering at the pleasure she was currently receiving from her handsome boyfriend.

"Baby" Freddie chuckled quietly. "Be a little quieter. We don't need everyone noticing were having sex in a movie theater" He grinned mischievously, moving his hands under her skirt to squeeze her bare ass.

"God" Sam breathed erratically, loving the feel of his hands on her. "Were naughty 'kids'" Sam laughed in his ear. "Sexy, naughty 'kids'" Sam elaborated giggling.

"I would say you're sexier than me" Freddie complimented. He slid his hands down to her hips and helped her find a smooth rhythm, feeling her pussy muscles massage his cock. "God yes baby" Freddie groaned gruffly, throwing his head back. "That feels SOOOOOOOOOO gooddddddddddd" He moaned bouncing her on him faster, feeling her whole body spasm around him.

"I could be seductive too" Sam said, sounding sultry. "Like this" She murmured, sucking his tongue into her mouth, sucking lightly on it. "Or I can do this" Sam purred running her hands up and under his shirt, squeezing his biceps while at the same time squeezing her pussy muscles around his shaft again, creating even more friction than before.

"That was nice" Freddie moaned in pure pleasure. "Do it again" He begged, holding onto her hips tighter, most likely creating bruises that would show up later but Sam couldn't bring herself to care because he felt so damn good. Sam lifted her hips slowly as she gradually tightened around him before plunging back down, almost making Freddie scream.

"OH…" Freddie almost let out a huge scream but Sam stopped him by sucking his tongue back into her mouth again, silencing him completely. When she was sure that he wasn't going to scream she let go and he immediately gasped.

"Damn Baby, that felt amazing but never do that again in public or we might actually get caught!" He exclaimed, gasping for air.

"No chizz babe" Sam said sarcastically. "We were seconds away from being found out if I didn't silence your scream with my mouth." Sam said tiredly, exhausted after their last orgasm together.

"Alright let's get dressed" Freddie chuckled, kissing her cheek lovingly. "The movie is almost over" He witnessed seeing everyone about to pack up their things.

"Yeah good idea" Sam breathed, still in a dream state. She got off of Freddie, grabbed her red, damp panties off the floor and pulled them back on, making her feel even dirtier but she couldn't complain. Sam would just take a shower as soon as she got back to the apartment. Freddie slid his manhood back through the hole in his black boxers and pulled his grey jeans back up, zipping up his zipper and buckling his belt. Sam settled back in her seat and leaned her head on Freddie's chest for the remaining time of the movie which was about 10 minutes. After the movie was over Sam and Freddie gathered up their trash, throwing it away on their way out. Hearing something from someone on their way out the door made them burst out laughing.

"I know it was couples night but the room reeked of sex" Some stranger said walking out with his guy friend. "Can't they wait until they leave because now I'm horny as hell" He laughed.

"Adrian, your always horny" His friend rolled his eyes, slapping his back.

"Yep we were definitely naughty but I'm sure not complaining!" Sam chuckled, walking out of the movie theater with Freddie.

"Me either" He agreed, slipping his hand into her back pocket, slinging his other arm around her petty waist.

**I'm finished and I don't know when I will be updating next. If I get anymore hate than I might not continue updating at all. Like I said, writing my book ****Forbidden Blood**** is my priority right now. So if you guys just send me hate then I honestly don't have a problem not updating at all. I should be working on my career and that's writing my ACTUAL book, not small one shots for the internet. It's really your choice. You either stop sending me hate and I update once in a while when I have the time or I don't update at all. **


	8. Freddie VS Colonel Shay

**General POV**

"Bye Carls" Sam said hugging her best friend one last time. Carly's dad was watching the two famous friends have their tearful goodbye. Even though he didn't want to interrupt them he knew that they were almost going to be late for their plane back to Italy.

"Guys" Colonel Shay spoke breaking the girls out of their moment in the elevator. "I don't mean to rush you but were about to be late for our plane" He said sadly, looking at Sam with an apologetic expression. Colonel knew how much this was killing Sam. He knew how much Carly meant to Sam and while he felt terrible, he couldn't help but feel excited that he gets to have his daughter back for the first time in forever. Colonel could only hope that Freddie would look after Sam and honestly he didn't have one doubt about that considering the conversation he had with Freddie while Carly was packing her things.

**[Flashback] **

_Colonel Shay walked into the iCarly studio in the hope that he would find Sam. He needed to explain to her that he wasn't doing this on purpose, that he wasn't taking Carly away from her to hurt the younger girl. Walking in the iCarly studio though didn't help him find Sam but he did come across a certain boy that might work. _

"_Uh hey Freddie" Colonel greeted him in a gruff voice. Freddie looked up from his tech cart and found Colonel Shay in the door way of the studio. Freddie was in middle of cleaning up his tech cart so he could take all his belonging back home and store them back under his bed. _

"_Hey Colonel Shay" Freddie bowed politely, making the Colonel chuckle. Colonel Shay walked into the studio hesitantly not wanting to offend the boy. After all, he wasn't sure where he stood with Freddie. Considering the Colonel was taking Freddie's long time crush to Italy, he was shocked to see Freddie be so polite. _

"_You really don't need to bow" Colonel laughed. "Listen I just wanted to inform you about a couple things" _

"_Sure what is it?" Freddie smiled, rolling his cords up and setting them in his bag. _

"_I just wanted to let you know that the reason I'm taking Carly to Italy is not because of your love for he…"_

"_Wait…what" Freddie coughed in surprise, choking on his words. Colonel looked up at him in confusion. He was positive that this boy loved his daughter because of all the calls that Carly used to give him complaining about Freddie's intensity._

"_Yeah don't you…" Colonel was shortly interrupting by an abrupt Freddie. _

"_Sir, I don't mean to offend you or Carly but I don't love Carly" Freddie said honestly, raising his eyebrows. "I used to have a crush on her but that went away as soon as I fell in love with someone else" Freddie smiled, thinking about his special love but frowned shortly after when he remembered that she moved on. _

"_Oh I didn't…" _

"_Now I love Carly as a sister and I'm sad that she's leaving but my priority is the one girl that's going to be in so much pain _

_after you take her best friend across that boarder." Freddie said seriously, staring at Colonel Shay in a way that said "You know who I'm talking about"._

"_Sam" Colonel Shay whispered. "Listen I know how much…" _

"_I don't think you do" Freddie interrupted. "Sam has been through so much" Freddie explained emotionally. "She's lost so much and Carly was the first friend she ever had. She was the first friend that didn't run away screaming when Sam first flipped someone in anger. Sam needs Carly and if she loses her, I'm afraid she will lose herself in the process because Carly, the girl your planning on taking away from Sam, fixed her." Freddie finished softly. "All I'm asking is please think about how much this is going to affect everyone before you make your decision!" Freddie proclaimed, stuffing his video camera in his bag. _

"_Listen I realize that Sam's life is not the best" Colonel said trying to find the kindest words to explain Sam's home life. "But…"_

"_Not the best" Freddie exclaimed shocked that Colonel could just say easy words about her life when her life was anything but easy. "Her mom's a slut and she doesn't give a FUCK about her!" Freddie cussed, surprising even himself. "Her FAMILY is in prison and the only people who remotely care about her are CARLY, GIBBY, SPENCER AND I. So are you REALLY going to take Carly away from her and just leave her like that?" Freddie accused. _

"_Listen Freddie" Colonel Shay snapped sharply. "I get that Sam, the girl you love obviously has a messed up life but her life is NOT my responsibility! It's NOT fair that Sam has a life like that, I understand but I need to do what's best for MY daughter, the girl that I'm supposed to look after. The girl that is MY responsibility and I'm sorry if you can't seem to understand that!" He said turning around abruptly, walking out of the studio. _

"_I just don't want my baby girl to hurt" Freddie whispered, tears drops in his eyes. "She's been through so much." He confessed. _

"_Then maybe instead of blaming me," Colonel Shay appeared, startling Freddie. Colonel Shay never left, he was taking a breather and right when he was about to walk away, he heard Freddie's last words. "YOU should do something about it instead of STILL following around Carly like a lost puppy. We both know that Sam is hurting A LOT more from you then she is because Carly's leaving. You just don't want to BEAT your pride and admit it!" Colonel Shay said harshly, walking away and down the stairs to meet his daughter who was now ready to go. _

_Colonel Shay acted like he thought Freddie still loved Carly but he knew from the beginning that Freddie only had eyes for Sam. He also knew how much Freddie changed from a sweet geek to an A-Class womanizing jerk. _

**[End of Flashback]**

"Bye Sam" Carly murmured for the last time, hugging her best friend tighter. "I'm really going to miss you!" Sam looked up and with a straight face replied back:

"Me too Carls but don't worry," Sam sighed, giving her friend the best smile she could form which looked more like a grimace. "Don't worry about me. You just have fun and meet the guy of your dreams because I don't know someone that deserves happiness more than you" Sam choked out but luckily Carly didn't notice.

"I will" Carly smiled. "Stay Blond" Carly called over her shoulder, running to her father. Sam looked up and laughed:

"Stay Brune" Sam grinned pressing the elevator to head back upstairs. "To bad the guy of my dreams lied to me just to get closer to you!" Sam whispered wanting to cry but being to strong for that type of emotion blocked all her tears. All Sam wanted to do was DRIVE the hell away on her motorcycle to god knows where. One thing Sam was absolutely, positively about was that she COULDN'T stay in Seattle because it brought to much pain and memories. Just standing here in the elevator where she spent her last moments as Freddie's sweetheart killed her inside.


	9. Lost Your Chance

**Freddie POV**

At the sound of the bell, I grabbed my books and binder and tossed them in my bag. I was thankful that school finally let out for the day because I could finally get a break from everything. I know I usually don't mind school but ever since my break up with Sam 5 months ago, it's been rough. Also every time I head to my locker, I see Sam and her new football player of a boyfriend, Zach Sanders making out at her locker heatedly. They have been dating for about 3 and half months, longer than I dated her. Yes, I might be jealous but she is the love of my life so who could blame me. What makes matters worse is that when I was coming upstairs I heard Sam talking to Carly a few days ago and I overheard her tell Carly that she already gave herself to him, yeah as in SEX. Hearing that broke my heart to the point where I literally bolted down the stairs and ran into my apartment and cried, bitter, hot tears. I know, call me unmanly or whatever, but you try overhearing that the girl you love had sex with someone other than you. It hurts really badly, especially when just a few months before, she confessed that she loved you and only you. What hurt the most are the images, the dirty images that pop in my head whenever I look at Sam. Now I can only picture her on top of that guy, kissing him and god it brings me pain like no other. It's not like I have a problem with the guy because to be honest, he's pretty doggone respectful and kind for some jock that plays football. I mean he's sweet, respectful to her, he takes her out on nice, expensive dates and I know he actually likes her for her and not just for her body. After all, I can't blame the guy for falling for her because I did too. The thing is I lost my chance and Zach Sanders is still going strong with her. I can't help but see how happy he makes her, her wide, beautiful smile, the way her eyes light up. What kills me though is that beautiful, full of life smile used to be reserved for only me and now it's reserved for only him. Arriving at my locker I see her pressed up against her locker with Zach hovering over her. It's not new but instead the scene I have come "accustomed" to because by no means am I in anyway comfortable with it.

"Fredbag" Sam greeted me, pulling away from her muscular, smoking hot boyfriend. At least, those are her exact words when she describes him to us. Sometimes I want to be furious with her and yell at her for acting like our past relationship meant nothing but then I see the twinkling in her crystal blue eyes and I cant bare to ruin that.

"Hey Sammy" I answered automatically, putting on my best realistic grin. I come up to her and give her my usual slightly tight, friendly hug. She wraps her arms around my waist, rest her head in the crook of my neck because she's that short and at these moments I feel like everything's okay because she's in my arms but then when Zach clears his throat, that feeling vanishes into thin air. Sam goes back to his side, he laces his arms around her waist, she kisses his cheek and by that time Carly finally arrives. Carly gives me her best sympathetic face because she of course knows that I'm still very deeply in love with Sam, the girls just that observant. I give her a tiny nod in appreciation and turn away to open my locker as an excuse to look away from the hurtful couple.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

We had just graduated from college and Sam and Zach are surprisingly still together and their stronger than ever. The only difference is that I'm finally dating someone new. I have been for about 4 months which is longer than I've dated Sam. Her names Alex, short for Alexandra and she's a very cool, sweet girl with a good personality. Alex is also gorgeous, just plain beautiful. She has shiny, wavy brunette hair that flows down her back, sparkling blue eyes and straight, white teeth. Another awesome thing about her is that she LOVES Galaxy Wars and model trains. I've been to her house a few times and she has model trains all over her dresser. When I asked her about it, she told me that she loves model trains and has been making them with her father since she was about 10. If that didn't amaze me already then her showing me her homemade videos did. She explained to me that she loved videotaping her friends doing funny things. I honestly could tell that I have a competition in film, she's that good. She knows all the special effects and she even taught me some special effects that I didn't know. Let's just say that she was my tech assistant on iCarly. I said was because we stopped doing the show a few weeks before we graduated high school. The show took to much time and we all didn't have that time, with college and other things going on. The point I'm trying to make is that I should be over Sam. I should be falling in love with Alexandra but the sad thing is, I'm not. No matter how much I try to convince myself that its better this way, that it's less complicated and Sam's happier than I've ever seen her. I just can't stop thinking that it should be me and not Zach. I can't stop thinking that it should be me kissing her, holding her and most importantly that I should have been her first time. However, I'm with Alexandra still and I do love her but its like something is blocking me from falling in love with her, that something or shall I say someone is Samantha Joy Puckett. I know that even if I marry Alexandra in the future I'm never going to be able to give her all of me because a part of me whether I like or not belongs to Sam. Sam called me up yesterday night and told me to meet her at her and Carly's shared apartment. Apparently she has some big, exciting news to tell us. Yeah I'm so "excited". Whenever Sam has exciting news it usually means the exact opposite. That's why I'm standing right at their door holding Alex's hand, knocking on the door twice.

"Hey Frederina" Sam laughed, launching herself in my arms. I smiled widely and held her close to me, momentarily forgetting about Alex. However, when she pulled herself free that was when I felt the cold, diamond ring scrape against my arm. In other words, that was when my whole life flipped upside down. There was no pretending anymore because suddenly I knew the announcement Sam was going to make. She was engaged to Zach Sanders and she was soon going to be Mrs. Sam Sanders and there was nothing I could do about it. I pulled away abruptly chocking on the realization, the realization that her and I were over, truly over and there would be no more us again.

"Freddie, are you ok" Sam asked worriedly, patting me on the back.

"Yeah" I answered quickly, almost a little too quickly. Sam looked at me like she didn't quite believe me but decided against saying anything and motioned me inside.

"Alright" She responded giving me a weird look. "Come on in"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][]][][][][]][][][][]][][][][][][][][]][][][]][][][][][]c

Sam and Zach's wedding ceremony just finished and the guests, including me, were on our way back to her apartment for the reception. I originally wasn't even going to show up but I didn't want it to look like I still loved Sam. Choosing to not go to my best friend's wedding would look pathetic and it would make me an ass. I didn't want Sam to know I still loved her because than it could've ruined her whole wedding and that's just not fair to her. This was real though. Sam was now Mrs. Samantha Sanders and I could have tried to stop it but I would've looked like a fool if she rejected me. I mean, obviously she loves Zach more than she ever loved me because she married him so why go out of my way to look ridiculous.

"Ok everyone listen up!" Carly exclaimed loudly, trying to get everyone's attention. We were all sitting at the table and Sam looked breathtaking. Sam had her beautiful, curly, blond hair in a bun with a pretty, jeweled barrette. She had two strands of curls hanging down her face that completed her whole look. She was wearing a white, knee length strapless dress with shiny, black flats. "GUYS" Carly shouted, making everyone in the room face her. "Thank you" She cleared her throat. "Now as the maid of honor I would like to say a few things to the newly wed" Carly smiled, facing Sam and Zach's direction. "Sam, I love you and I'm always going to love you Sammy. You've been there for me through everything. I know you used to think that you took the backseat but I want you to know that I was never better than you and I'm never going to be. Here you are today after all the crap you've been through, sitting here with your husband who loves you so much. I hope your future is filled with happiness and laughter because you deserve it!" Carly finished, walking over to Sam and giving her a tight hug to which Sam smiled back in response. 

"Thanks Carls" Sam blushed and buried her head in Zach's shoulder. Zach grinned at his wife and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead.

"Um can I say something?" I spoke up quickly before I could change my mind. "Sam, there is so much I could say considering we have been through everything together…as friends!" I added on the last part quickly, noticing Zach tense up. "We have criticized, bullied and teased each other but even through all that, I always knew we were friends" I grinned, feeling my stomach churn in excitement when I saw Sam's eyes twinkle in the slightest. "Listen Sam, I love you because you are the best friend I could have ever asked for. Sure, you made my childhood hell but you also made me stronger. You showed me how to stand up for myself when people picked on me and without you, I don't know where I would be. The only thing I can ask of you is to be happy and live you're life to the fullest because damn girl you deserve it!" I exclaimed, setting my glass down.

"That…uh…means a lot Freddie" Sam murmured, getting up from her seat. She walked over to me and leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"When this is over I want to talk to you in hall" She said quietly, making my heart speed up. This isn't good. Was I too direct? Does she know I love her still? Will it change anything? Do I still have a chance? All these thoughts were swirling around in my head. I knew by the end of the night I was going to have the biggest headache.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

After Sam and Zach had their first dance as husband and wife, Sam walked up to me and pulled me off the stool that I was currently sulking on. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me out in the hall and quietly closed the door before anyone noticed we were gone.

"Alright Spill" Sam said simply, leaning against her back against the door.

"What are you talking about?" I responded, trying to sound convincing. "I don't have anything to say"

"Freddie" Sam chuckled. "I know you better than that. Now spill!"

"Fine" I whispered. "Listen this isn't easy for me to say" I said, closing my eyes tightly. "I still…love you" I exhaled deeply, waiting for her response. I wasn't surprised to see her backing up because after all, it was a shock to even me that I confessed.

"Don't" Sam gasped. "You don't have a right to tell me this" Sam whispered. "I'm married to Zach, Freddie!" Sam exclaimed loudly.

"You don't think I know that!" I snapped, walking towards her. "I was in the room when you said the words! I saw you guys passionately kiss!" I said, rolling my eyes. "Don't remind me of what I already know!" I replied angrily.

"Then don't make me!" Sam retorted softly. "Freddie, how could you have the audacity to tell me this now?" Sam questioned incredibly. "I mean, you would have had more of a chance to let me know this before I said I DO!"

"Sam, I can't help how I feel!" I exclaimed hurt. "You're not even letting me down easy!"

"What" Sam laughed dryly? "You want me to let you down easy. Well guess what! I didn't want to see you follow Carly like a love sick puppy right after we broke up. I didn't want to hear you tell Carly "Is it to late for you to love me" right after you told me that you loved me! Sam sneered.

"You knew about that" I gasped shocked, my jaw dropping. "How did you even know?"

"I HEARD" Sam screamed. "When I walking up to tell you guys that Gibby was in basement I heard you say it to her. I only acted like everything was ok because I didn't want to look pathetic for falling for someone who's fickle. I even gave you a chance to confess when I asked if you still had a crush on Carly and you lied to my fucking face! You lied because you thought that you could get away with it. However, you should have realized from the start that it wouldn't have worked because Carly's my best friend. We tell each other EVERYTHING and you were stupid to not have realized that sooner. She called and told me as soon as you left from your little "study session" with her and boy did I want to fuck you up" Sam hissed at me and walked towards me, cracking her knuckles.

"Sam" I responded warily, backing away from her. "I'm sorry" I confessed, putting my hands up. Sam stopped where she was and put her hands back down to her sides.

"But I didn't because I realized that it wouldn't make me feel better. I realized that beating the crap out of you wouldn't change anything…except your face of course!" Sam added chuckling, smirking at me. "But that still wouldn't have made me feel better because I was beyond hurt" She whispered seriously. "Just looking at your face killed me inside because all I could remember was us in the elevator, your hands all over me and you whispering lies" Sam murmured sadly, looking down at the ground. If I didn't feel awful an hour ago I sure as hell felt like a bastard now. I never realized how much I hurt the one girl I loved the most. I never took the time to think about her feelings before my actions. She's right! She deserves better. Zach is the one that treats her right and as much as I hate to admit it, he's the one that deserves her.

"Sam, I'm so sorry" I responded tearfully. "I didn't realize how much I hurt you. If I could take it back I would!"

"That's the thing Benson" She hiccupped, looking at me with a strong gaze. "You can't take it back even if you wanted too" She croaked.

"Well do you still love me?" I questioned hopefully. I wasn't losing the hope I had that she still loved me. I know I could never be with her but knowing that she still loved me, it would ease the pain a little. However, the way she stared at me with such sorrow and pain in her eyes, I could feel that small hope demolish.

"You don't want me to answer that" Sam mumbled. "I did love you. I was actually in love with you Freddie but the love I felt for you evaporated when you slowly changed from the guy I feel in love with to this guy that just can't commit" The way she was talking felt like she was yelling because the pain that came with those words sliced me deep. She tried to form a steady breath before continuing. "I fell in love with a different guy Freddie. I feel in love with the geeky guy that was to afraid to make the first move. I didn't fall in love with the player that you are now. Don't tell me that you aren't because you have a girlfriend at home that you didn't even bother to invite to the wedding. Why might I ask? You didn't invite Alex because you were hoping that I would change my mind and get back with you and that's the unfaithful thing I'm talking about!" She closed her eyes tightly before opening them. "The thing is I'm not going to give you another chance because the guy I'm married to right now is the guy that I love now!" Sam smiled, looking towards the direction of her apartment door.

"Sam, you don't mean that" I gulped, trying to swallow the thick lump in my throat. I reached out for her but she pushed my hands away slowly, backing away.

"I never would have married Zach if I didn't mean it" She responded simply, shrugging her shoulders. "Zach knows what he wants and that's me. He never has tried to use me to get to Carly and maybe you weren't trying to but that's what it looked like to me." She finished, tapping her foot on the ground. "Freddie, I'm always going to love you because your one of my best friends and that's never going to change. However, the chapter of our life's where we were together as a couple has been over since the day I met Zach. He is everything I have ever wanted in a man and I'm not going to jeopardize our marriage in hope that you're going to MAYBE change"

"Your right" I responded, nodding my head. "You deserve better and I'll be ok because we are still best friends and all I want is for you to be in my life Sam. So even if I have to watch you with another guy than I'll deal with it because I love you!"

"You're always going to be in my life Freddie. I wouldn't want that to change. I mean who else would I call to play meat golf with me or to fix my computer?" Sam joked, laughing. "Zach doesn't like wasting food" She sneered, playfully. "He claims it's bad for the environment" She snickered, rolling her eyes. "Also he's horrible with computers. Matter fact, he spilled his coffee all over his pear book and than got a WET rag to try to clean it up!" Sam laughing, smiling at her husbands antics.

"Yeah you're definitely going to need a technology engineer in that house!" I responded, rolling my eyes. I mean who in the hell tries to clean up their wet computer with a WET rag. You don't need a brain to know that. It's called common sense

"Also my babies are going to need their uncle Freddie! Who else would be able to get them a free phone from pear because I'm sure as heck not paying for it?" Sam grinned, giving me a friendly hug. "The point is your always going to be needed. Maybe not to give me kisses or to hold my hand but I need you to be a friend!" Sam smiled, kissing me on the cheek before pulling away.

"So you forgive me then!" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah I forgive you!" Sam smiled gently. "Come on in and let's get some cake!" She suggested, going back inside her apartment with me trailing behind her. I looked away just in time to see her lace her arms around her husband's neck. I still wasn't used to that and I probably never would be but I knew that I would be ok. Sam was still mine in a way because she was my best friend. It didn't matter if she was with Zach. It didn't matter how many babies she had with him because I would always be with her enjoying the ride as the uncle and her best friend. Hearing Sam laugh at something Zach said, I pulled out my phone and called Alexandra, my girlfriend.

"Hey Baby" She replied picking up.

"Hey Alex" I smiled. "Do you want to do something later tonight?" I asked her.

"Sure" She agreed eagerly.

"Ok, be ready by 8:00 sweetie" I responded.

"Sounds good" She giggled before hanging up.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][]

So I guess the moral of this story is that you don't always get what you want but instead you get what you need. That's why 7 years later I was blessed with two of the most beautiful girls in the world, Alexia Benson and Natalie Benson. Twenty years later, I was standing at the alter giving away Natalie, my daughter to Sam's son, Jaden Sander.

**I hope you guys like this. I know I haven't updated this story in a while but here's an update. I know you guys think this is sad especially if your Seddiers. However, I wanted to write about the importance of their friendship. Freddie knew that his chance with her was over so he instead kept to being her friend instead. I don't know why I wrote the whole baby thing but I thought it was neat. If you guys don't like the chapter then you don't. **


	10. Girl Talk

**General POV **

**[Girl Talk]**

"So are you excited for your three year anniversary tomorrow?" Carly asked, setting the popcorn bowl down on the coffee table. Carly slipped of her shoes, crawled onto the couch and grabbed the remote.

"Yeah" Sam smiled, sitting down next to her best friend. "However, Freddie and I have been together for almost 3 years. Obviously Freddie is a boy and he's going to want more from me in the physical…sense!" Sam finished, trying not to blush but the thought of being that intimate with Freddie aroused her.

"Right" Carly replied awkwardly. "Well Sam, Freddie is not the kind of guy that pressures girls into having you know…" Carly trailed off embarrassed, avoiding saying the dirty word. "So if you don't want to take that step—"

"I know Carls but the thing is I kind of want too" Sam said convinced. "I maybe sort of love him and I maybe want to be that intimate with him to an extent" Carly slowly turned towards Sam and paused the show in shock.

"Ok first of all Sam, you don't sort of love Freddie, you DO love him." Carly responded, rolling her eyes. "Second of all, are you insane?" Carly exclaimed loudly, jumping off the couch. "Your 17"

"Carly, I know you're a prude but—" Sam chuckled.

"I am not a prude" Carly hissed, crossing her arms. "I just think—"

"Anyway" Sam continued, ignoring Carly's comment. "I have been with him for 3 years and I love him. I'm sorry but you wouldn't understand because you have never loved a guy as much as I love Freddie" Sam replied softly.

"I'm not trying to be rude Carls but you don't understand how close I want to be with Freddie!'

"You really love him don't you Sam" Carly smiled gently.

"I do" Sam confirmed, standing up. "I'm going to go get a soda" Sam said, getting off the couch.

"All we have is diet" Carly retorted, laughing at the way Sam turned right back around.

"Never mind" Sam walked back over the couch and sat down. "I'll just get some popcorn" She picked up the bowl from the small table, plopping some in her mouth.

"It's going to hurt though isn't it?" Carly asked, grabbing a handful of popcorn herself.

"Oh yeah! It's going to hurt like a bitch" Sam verified. "It's like a thick twig trying to slide its way into a tight, small hole in the wall that stretches open!" Sam tried to explain but only made Carly want to throw up. "I know it's not a very great explanation but judging by the look on your face, I think you have your answer." Sam smirked.

"Eww" Carly gagged, covering her mouth with her hands. "Visuals, visuals" Carly responded disgustedly.

"You asked" Sam said simply. "You shouldn't have asked if you didn't want an answer" Sam teased, nudging Carly's shoulder.

"Trust me, I never will again" Carly grimaced. "Anyway, when are you going to tell him?"

"Ehh probably after we come back from our date tomorrow!" Sam answered. "I'll wear a nice, revealing, sexy outfit and I'll—"Sam taunted Carly.

"NOT LISTENING!" Carly hollered and jumped off the couch, making a dash for the stairs.

"Oh she is such prude!" Sam laughed, pressing play on the remote.

**And there you have it. Two one shots in one day. I was originally only going to post one but since the first one most likely broke the Seddiers hearts I wanted to write this one for you guys. I hope you enjoyed it! **


	11. Friends with Benifets

**[Friends with Benefits]**

Sam grabbed her purse, locked her car door and strolled inside her ex-boyfriend's apartment building. She had just got off her shift at Black Bear Diner and she clearly wanted to relax and have some fun. She was thinking about going to watch a movie at the cinema but she didn't want to go by herself. Since Carly was on a date with Daniel, her boyfriend of 3 weeks and her friend Stacie was doing an extra shift at the restaurant, her only other resource was her ex-boyfriend Freddie. It wasn't like her and Freddie hated each other but they weren't quite friends anymore either. Sam wasn't positive if she could hang out with him and not have it turn into a date thing but she was willing to try. Sam stepped on the elevator and waited until the doors opened on the 3rd floor, Freddie's floor to be exact. She stepped out and walked around the corner towards Freddie's apartment door on the right. Before she could convince herself that hanging out with him was a bad idea, she knocked on his door and waited for him to open.

"Mom I told…oh hey Sam!" Freddie stopped in his tracks, realizing that this gorgeous woman was definitely not his mother coming to clean his place again uninvited.

"Hey Fredbag" Sam smiled, tapping her fingers on her thighs, right below her short, white booty shorts. That small action alone caught Freddie's attention and he looked down and saw her long, tanned, slender legs. Biting his lip, he brought his eyes back up to her face and cleared his throat.

"So what are you doing here?" He questioned, motioning her inside hesitantly. Sam walked inside and sat on his black, small sofa, turning towards him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie tonight?" She suggested, looking around his apartment. Sam noticed that the apartment looked the exact same as it did when she moved out. They had a fight a couple months ago when she found Freddie in a compromising position with the girl he was tutoring. Freddie claimed that she made the move and was about to push her way the exact same moment Sam walked in. Sam wanted to believe him but she just couldn't trust him so she let him have the apartment and moved out into a new apartment a few miles away. However, that incident was about 5 months ago so she was healing still but she was willing to spend some more time with him alone.

"Wow" Freddie said, talking a deep breath. "Sam, I don't know if that's such a good idea right now" He replied unsurely.

"Why not?" Sam asked confused. Sam was positive that Freddie would want to spend time with her alone again. Didn't he miss her like she missed him? Didn't he want to spend some casual time with her like old days… unless…

"Freddie, are you seeing someone?" She murmured softly.

"No" Freddie responded quickly. "I just think that were not ready to date again" He shrugged his shoulders. "I mean

I don't think I'm ready" He elaborated slowly. "Not after that night" He whispered sadly, shaking his head. It was the night of the breakup when Sam and Freddie fought like never before. Sam lashed out at him, punched him several times and threw glasses at him which he dodged but that's not the point. He shouted things at her and called her a "Psychotic Bitch" and other terrible, hateful things towards her. It wasn't a night they wanted to remember but Sam knew that coming up here would bring it all back. They had to get past it though so that they could both heal and the only way to do that was to try.

"I'm not ready either to be honest" Sam gave a gentle smile. "However, spending time together wouldn't hurt. It would pull us toward the right direction to being friends again" Sam responded, pressing her lips together. "Don't you want to be friends again?" She whispered, looking down at the ground.

"Of course Sam" He replied emotionally. "You have no idea how much I missed you!" He exclaimed. "How would we do this though?"

"It's not hard" Sam responded, raising her eyebrows. "It's just a man and woman going to the movies as FRIENDS without added sex at the end of the night" Sam laughed. "Wow that's going to be hard because even through that shirt I can see your toned abs!" She joked, grinning.

"Oh yeah, well it's going to be hard for me too because all I've been doing since you stepped foot in this apartment was stare at your beautiful, slender legs and that low-cut blouse that shows so much—"

"Freddie" Sam snapped. "Eyes up" Sam rolled her eyes, noticing his gaze drift to her cleavage throughout his speech.

"Sorry" He mumbled looking up. "You could have at least put on a higher shirt before coming over here" He said irritated.

"Well excuse me Benson for thinking that a grown, mature man like you could look into a woman's eyes once in a while!" She scoffed, getting off the couch.

"Well maybe I would look at your face if you didn't give me a reason to look somewhere else" He retorted loudly, coming to his feet. "Besides it's not like you didn't get a good look at my abs" He smirked at her. "I've been going to the gym more often" He grinned mischievously. "Can you tell?" He questioned, flexing his biceps.

"Whatever!" She sneered, punching his shoulder playfully. "Do you have any beer?"

"Yes" He replied sweetly.

"Where"

"In my ass!" He replied rudely, crossing his arms.

"You know what Benson" Sam hissed and grabbed his shirt collar, pressing her chest up against his. "You're a jerk"

"Oh am I" He responded angrily and pressing against her harder, wanting to feel her breasts against him.

"Yes" Sam glared. "A big Ass"

"Well you know what?" Freddie asked, narrowing his eyes.

"What"

"I want to touch your ass" He replied, his voice going deeper.

"You touch my ass and see what happens" Sam threatened, releasing his shirt collar but still staying pressed up against him, if not closer. Sam may have been threatening him but it didn't look like she was making any move to pull away from him to prevent him from doing so. Perhaps deep down Sam wanted Freddie to make that arousing, sexy move.

"Is that a dare?" He asked, moving his hands down her body boldly, not quite reaching her ass yet though.

"Maybe" Sam responded giving him a curt nod. "It could be?"

"Well why don't we see if I'm right then?" Freddie smirked challengingly and slid his hand down the rest of the way to give her ass a cursory squeeze, making Sam jump in surprise.

"Holy Shit" Sam gasped, smiling. "I didn't think you were actually going to do it"

"Don't underestimate me" He grinned, kissing her forehead softly, his hands still resting on her ass.

"Oh fuck it!" Sam exclaimed and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him sloppily on the lips.

"Damn Sammy" Freddie groaned kissing her back just as sloppily, his hands coming to wrap around her waist gently. As much as he would have loved to keep his hands on her ass he was a gentleman and he was raised to hold the waist when a girl kisses you. "Well that was unexpected" He chuckled pulling away, grinning at her slyly. "Like this is also out of the blue" He grabbed her cheeks softly and lowered his mouth to hers, shoving his tongue through her pink, soft, plump lips, earning a moan from her.

"Godddd" She groaned against his mouth, running her fingers through his hair. She sucked at his tongue with an aching need and then pulled away, her forehead pressed against his." Your lips taste like peppermint" She murmured, forgetting everything for a second, the break up, the reason why they broke up and everything else. All she could come to terms with was her aching need to have Freddie again. "I need you Benson!"

"I'm right here angel" He smiled, squeezing his arms tighter around her

"No" Sam whined. "I mean I need to have you. I need to feel your lips and hands all over my body and most importantly I need to feel your thickness inside me" She gasped, squeezing her legs together, trying to lessen the aching want.

"So were friends with benefits" He asked the needy girl confused.

"Exactly" She replied impatiently, giving him a chaste kiss.

"That works" He responded happily and pulled her down on the couch with him, Sam landing on top of him. "I can go with sex with no strings attached" He laughed, flipping her over so he was above her. His hands were going to the button of her shorts when Sam stopped him.

"Wait" She whispered softly, looking so vulnerable underneath him that he stopped. "What's wrong Sam?" He asked gently. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"No" She murmured. "Just…if were going to do this then don't be a tool ok?" She said softly.

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently, making Sam give him a tiny smile. Freddie has never really heard the reference "tool" used before so he didn't know what she was talking about. All he knew about tools were hammers and screwdrivers. However, he knew enough common sense to know that wasn't what Sam was referring to when she said "Don't be a tool!"

"All I'm saying is don't use me for sex"

"Sam, I would never use you for sex. You know I love you but we both did agree that we were not ready for a serious relationship yet remember!" He reminded her, stroking her cheek.

"Yeah I know" Sam whispered. "It's just…your not going to kick me out after right" She asked hoarsely.

"No" Freddie replied, shaking his head. "I would never kick you out. Even if you wanted to spend the night I still wouldn't kick you out" He promised.

"Okay" Sam grinned. "I was just making sure!"

"Can I keep going now" He chuckled.

"Yes" Sam replied, giving him the green light.

**I was going to do a lemon but the story grew to long for my liking so I just left it to you imagination. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	12. Beach Day

"This is a good spot" Carly said, bending over to spread her Hawaiian beach towel out on the hot, soft sand. Carly, Brad, Sam and Freddie had decided to take a day off from their jobs to have a relaxing Saturday at the beach. They all agreed it was raging hot out in L.A where they all lived now so they decided to ride down to Huntington Beach and reside in the Paris Hilton hotel for the weekend. "I'm going to read my magazine and bask in the sun!" Carly sighed happily, digging her umbrella in the ground.

"Alright Carls" Sam laughed, slipping off her tight, black tank top that outlined her curves in all the right places, Freddie noticed.

"Damn girl" He mumbled, eyeing her dark, blood red bikini top. Freddie noticed that her double D's were close to spilling out of the cups. "I thought that when you got older you grew uglier but it is definitely the opposite with Sam" Freddie whispered to himself, trying to calm his lower regions down. The only thing that Freddie craved now was to see Sam slip her tiny shorts down so he could get a good look in between her sexy tanned legs.

"Eye's up boy" Sam chuckled, swinging an arm around him. "'We broke up! You don't have the right to look at Mama's goods anymore" She smirked, releasing him. Freddie groaned so loud that Sam took notice. "You're the one who had too much jealousy!" She sang, slipping of her tiny jean shorts to reveal her matching blood red aqua thong. Her thong allowed her nice, toned ass cheeks to show and he held a moan in at the sight. All he could think about doing was spreading those cheeks and giving her anus nice generous licks, all sorts of licks designed to make her so wet for him.

"Guys take this conversation to the water" Carly complained. "I'm trying to read" She held up her magazine, shaking it in the air.

"Were going Carls" Sam smiled. "Freddie just needs to strip" She teased, raising her eyebrows at her smoking hot ex.

"Have him undress closer to the water then" Carly snapped, raising her head.

"Okay Geez" Freddie laughed. "Come on sexy" He responding huskily, slapping her bare ass cheeks when he ran past her, making Sam gasp in pleasure.

"Freddie" Sam screamed, chasing him down to the shore. Went she finally caught up to him, she jumped on his back and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"God Sam" Freddie groaned. "Sammy, we broke up" He reminded her, hoping that she would get off of him. He could feel her tight crouch rubbing against his ass. Although his ass was covered with his swim trunks it didn't mean that it wasn't still arousing, a little to arousing.

"Freddie" Sam ignored his plea, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "Do you want to have sex in the ocean? Have you ever thought about how great that would feel? Think about it" She purred seductively in his ear. He moaned quietly and held her around the legs so she wouldn't fall off his back. "Think about how it would feel to slip my thong to the side so that you could pull out your fat, juicy cock. The way it would slip inside my tight, wet pussy and the way we would move with the rhythm of the waves" Sam bit her lip, grinding into Freddie's back side a little harder, trying to get him to cave. Sam knew that they broke up but they always break up and get back together. Sam and Freddie are totally the definition of the song Hot & Cold so Sam doesn't think it will be bad to have some fun. "Think about all the people that would watch and especially all the kids" She moaned. "All the kids would watch and think we were giving each other a special "Hug" but really we would be fucking in the wat—"

"Fine" Freddie conceded chuckling, dropping her legs so she landed back on her feet. "The kids Sam," Freddie exclaimed, scrunching his nose up. "That's disgusting!"

"Anything to get you meat stick twitching in excitement" Sam grinned and grabbed his hand, pulling him in the water. "That feels good" Sam sighed in content, feeling the refreshing, cold, ocean water on her thighs.

"Well this is going to feel better" Freddie smirked behind her back, reaching out his hand.

"What do you—"Freddie gave her one single push and she fell into the water screaming.

"FREDDIE" She shouted at him when she resurfaced, throwing her head back. Her blond curls were dripping water droplets everywhere while she shook her blond, golden mane dry.

"Oh, my god, that was great" Freddie laughed, smirking at Sam who was scowling at him in the ocean, her crystal blue eyes glaring at him.

"Just get in here nub" She commanded.

"Wooooooo" Freddie hollered, diving into the water. Sam couldn't help but chuckle as he resurfaced and shook his head, sending water flying everywhere. Sam waded towards him and slid her arms around his neck, pretending to scold him.

"That wasn't nice baby" Sam chastened, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"When are you ever nice?" Freddie rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around her mid section lovingly.

"True" Sam giggled, grinning widely.

"So are we really going to do this?" Freddie chuckled and moved his hands down to her bare ass.

"Oh yeah we are" Sam moaned, squeezing her legs tighter around him and reached up to press a wet kiss to his lips.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"I can't believe we really just had sex in the ocean in front of everyone" Freddie blushed, walking with his hand entangled with Sam's around the beach.

"What can I say," Sam smiled deviously, "Except I'm daring!" She laughed, shoving her toes deeper in the warm sand, feeling the warmth all around her feet.

"That you are princess" He grinned, wrapping his free arm around her waist. "That you are"

"At least now when someone asks you what you did in your life that was the most exciting," She exclaimed. "Your not going to say, "Oh I built the 1964 trudge model train" nope, you're going to say, "I had amazing, sweet, hot sex with my gorgeous girlfriend in the ocean" Sam smiled, teasing her lover.

"Ha ha" Freddie laughed dryly. "I'll have you know that building the 1964 trudge model train was very—"

"Boring" Sam interrupted, "and pathetic!" Sam proclaimed, giving him a sullen look.

"Boring and pathetic" Freddie agreed sadly. "Your right"

"Anyway, we better go check on Carls and make sure she isn't the color of a lobster!" Sam laughed. "Lord only knows how much that woman loves to tan!"

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I want you all to know one thing though. I do NOT encourage kids to watch adults have sex in the ocean. It was just a way that Sam made Freddie cave. Lol**


	13. Is it harder to mask hurt or your action

**Sam POV**

Do you guys remember me, Samantha Joy Puckett? Well yeah, never in my life did I think I was going to become a teenage…well a young adult statistic. That's not what I had planned in my future or at least it's not something I thought I would become. To be honest, I never really made plans for my future because I knew I wouldn't have one. I'm not like Freddie, Carly and my twin sister Melanie who have great grades and high goals. I'm Sam Puckett, the lazy criminal with terrible table manners or that's what Freddie referred to me as a few weeks ago. Alright, it wasn't a few weeks ago, its actually been two years since I've been to Seattle but the pain that came with his words felt like it was only yesterday. Anyway, I'm seriously getting off track now. I was talking about me, Sam Puckett being an ashamed statistic. It's true as much I hate to admit it. I'll give you guys a summary about how it happened. Even though it's really none of your business I really need to get this off my chest. I am sure as hell not telling anyone I personally know because…I'm just not going to listen to that mortifying speech about how I should have been responsible and what not. Everyone knows that I've never been responsible but Freddie always has been and he let me down, let me down big time. Do you guys remember that big tuna jump incident? Well about a couple months after that incident Freddie came back down to LA again and we went to lunch as friends. I LITERLY mean as friends and I'm not just saying that because I thought that we only went as friends. No, Freddie assertively told me when he walked into my apartment that he was only going to dinner with me as a friend. Freddie boldly said and I quote:

"_Sam, this is only a friend outing" Freddie said seriously. "You are ONLY my friend because I'm going to college. I know we have history together but I'm going to MIT. Listen, I'm sorry but I have goals and you don't and I can't have you messing my future up like you did with my N.E.R.D camp application. Now I have to work even harder to get that MIT scholarship because you ruined my chance to get the scholarship at that camp I was supposed to go to!" H sighed. "Anyway, I love you Sam but only as a friend" He smiled sadly. "Let's go get that dinner" He suggested, offering his hand. _

What hurts the most was that in the bottom of my heart before even hearing those words, I knew everything he was going to say was correct. I already knew I would never amount to anything and hearing him say that only proved everyone was right. My own mother told me that I end up like her, my parole officer told me that before I turned 25 I would be in jail and even Carly said pretty much the same thing when we were video chatting one night. Of course since Carly is Carly she tried to say it in the softest way possible but I know what she meant, everyone knew what she meant.

"_Hey Sam, you wont believe what college I got into" She exclaimed excitedly as soon as she saw my face on the screen. "I got into, drum roll please, San Diego State University!" She yelled happily. "The beaches, the hot guys…ah" She sighed blissfully. "So where do you get…I mean did you get into college?" She asked hopefully but after seeing my sullen face, she looked down and whispered. "It's okay...I mean people don't have to go to college to be successful right" Carly asked rhetorically. Although, I could easily tell that she was trying to convince herself more than she was trying to convince me. _

I just thought that the one person that actually had some faith in me was Freddie but I was wrong, so wrong. I just wished that what happened that night before he went back to Seattle didn't happen. Nothing will ever change the fact that I'm carrying Freddie's unborn baby. I wish that we didn't go to the club and drink all night. I wish that we didn't come back drunk off our asses and I wish that we didn't have sex in my bed. We did though and nothing that anyone says will ever change that fact. Now you all know that I'm sitting on the toilet in my apartment with a positive pregnancy test in my hand and 6 other test, all positive on the bathroom sink. I just don't know what to do. I admit it. I'm scared and I have tears rolling down my cheeks because I just don't know what to do. The one thing that I'm positive about though is that I'm alone. I'm going to have to go through this alone just like my mother had too because the father of my baby isn't going to care. He said himself that I would only ruin his future and if I tell him this, it will only prove that he was right.

**If you guy liked this one-shot then review and I will make a sequel. Otherwise, it's just going to be this oneshot:) I hope you enjoyed it. **


	14. Announcement

**New Sam and Cat tomorrow. Are you guys excited because I am. Sam is going to have an MMA fight. Something I've been waiting for since forever. How many of you guy think Sam is going to beat her. How many of you think that Sam's going to lose against her. I personally think that Sam needs to work extra hard because although she can fight, she needs energy and exercise. We all know that Sam's lazy as hell. What are your guy's thoughts. Tell me:) **


	15. Speculation for Knock out (Not Really)

**This is just a small one shot about what I wish will be a part of tomorrow's new episode of Sam and Cat called #Knock out! I know it won't be but I could dream and actually it was shown on iCarly that Freddie liked MMA fights like Sam. If you guys remember the episode "iFight Shelby Marx" Freddie admitted that he enjoyed watching MMA fights too. This little one shot is what I think will happen even know we wont get to see it.**

**Summary: Freddie finds out that there is going to be a new fighter on the next match on the MMA. He's excited because he loves the MMA and he's shocked and happy when he finds out its Sam. He calls her up and he lets her know that he watched and thought that she was amazing. **

"Wait…there's going to be a new MMA fighter fighting tonight?" Freddie asked confused.

"Yeah" Zachary replied happily. "Why aren't you more excited Freddie?" He asked, closing his locker. "I thought you loved the MMA"

"I do" Freddie reassured. "I'm just shocked because all the slots are closed for the year…right" Freddie asked, walking with his friend to their next class, homeroom. "I mean they announced that there were no more slots for MMA fighters" Freddie explained.

"I know but my cousin, you know the hair model" Zachary explained. "The 12 year old boy that lives in LA" He elaborated, agitated at Freddie's confused look.

"Oh yeah" Freddie nodded. "Wait…doesn't he manage that dumb MMA fighter!"

"Yeah although I have no idea why" Zachary chuckled in amusement. "Anyway, he called me up and told me that apparently his friend knocked out an MMA fighter and the people were so impressed that they made an exception for her!" He clarified.

"Oh cool" Freddie said excitedly. "Do you know her name?"

"Yeah it's—"

"Guys it's homeroom time" Mr. Howard interrupted, coming in the room. "That means get out a book or get your homework done! There's NO talking" He demanded harshly. "If you say one word I'll give you detention for three weeks so all of you shut up!"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[[]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

Preparing for the fight to start, Freddie set his popcorn in his microwave and walked into his bedroom to retrieve some sodas and other goodies out of his secret small mini fridge that he had hidden away on his shelf in his closet. He opened his fridge and took out a Vanilla Cream soda, some barbecue lays and a box of fat cakes. Freddie closed the fridge and walked out of his bedroom and back into his kitchen to get his popcorn. When he finally sat down on the couch with his snacks, the fight was 6 minutes away from starting.

"We are 6 minutes away from witnessing what is supposed to big one of the biggest fights in history." The MMA announcer exclaimed loudly. "This girl was scene knocking out another MMA fighter when she witnessed that same MMA fighter bullying her friend. What a loyal friend she is!" The screen switched to a preview of a blond girl fighting and Freddie almost gasped in shock. "Is she going to be the new MMA champion because apparently she was called out? Does this girl have what it takes? We will find out after this commercial!"

"Sam" Freddie gasped loudly, dropping the remote on the floor. "OMG" Freddie exclaimed. "SAM'S GOING TO KILL HER" He hollered out laughing. He picked up the remote and pressed pause on it before running over to Spencer's apartment, banging on his door.

"SPENCER, SPENCER, SPENCER!" Freddie shouted, banging on his door.

"What Freddie, it's—" Spencer yawned, unable to finish his sentence.

"Come on quick!" Freddie exclaimed, dragging the older adult over into his apartment with unnatural force.

"What's the matter with yo—" Spencer asked annoyed.

"Just sit down!" Freddie snapped, pushing him down on the couch. "Look its Sam!" Freddie explained excitedly, pressing play on the remote.

"What are you talking ab…OMG that's Sam!" Spencer repeated Freddie, making the younger guy roll his eyes.

"That's what I just said!" Freddie laughed, sitting back down.

"But…What…why…how!" Spencer stumbled over his words in shock, smiling widely.

"I don't know!" Freddie squealed in a girly manner. "Apparently she got recognized by knocking out another fighter!" Freddie replied and cleared his throat, embarrassed that he squealed. "Now be quiet, the fights starting!" Spencer yawed again but insisted on staying awake to watch his second little "sister" on her big night.

"We are now back" The announcer replied. "Let's now talk about our newest fighter in the MMA!" The screen switched from the announcer to Sam who was warming up with some guy. Sam was wearing a nice pair of tight, black shorts that made Freddie's eyes drift to her thighs. If he was being honest with himself he knew he still had a major thing for Sam and seeing her in tight shorts that outlined her butt didn't help the process of getting over her. "Puckett was known to be on a web show with her long time best friend Carly Shay called iCarly. Puckett insists that her web show is very popular so she is confident that she is going to have a lot of fans tonight. If you are a fan of the old web show iCarly raise those hands and scream as loud as you can. The screen switched to the audience and as Spencer and Freddie expected, the audience erupted in screams and cheers, some even stood up and jumped around but most of them were teens of course. "WOW" The guy hooted. "The gorgeous beauty is right. She has a lot of fans tonight!" The screen switched back to the fight and the numbers were counting down from 10.

"And fight" The referee called loudly once the countdown reached to one. Sam and the other fighter walked around each other with their fists up in front of their faces to block a punch incase one were to throw one at the other. Sam from past experiences knew to never throw the first punch because it only was blocked from the other person. Sam kept going around in circles waiting for her opponent to throw the first punch so she could take her arm and make her eat dirt. However, it didn't look like the girl she was fighting was going to fall into her trap so Sam went with her second best option.

"What is Sam doing" Spencer asked confused. "Why is she walking around her in circles?"

"Be quiet" Freddie hissed. "Sam knows what she is doing. She has a strategy I know it!" Freddie exclaimed, confident in his best friend. It appeared that Sam did in fact have a strategy because before the other girl knew what Sam had in mind, Sam threw the first punch, catching the other fighter off guard. Sam blocked the girl from blocking her with her arm, hitting her square in the jaw, making her opponent slam into the cage.

"OHHH" Freddie howled, wincing. "Go Sammy, KILL HER baby!" Spencer looked at Freddie confused on why Freddie just called Sam baby. Spencer just labeled it as Freddie missing her to much to comprehend what he just accidently said. Freddie watched as Sam took out the others girl legs out from underneath her with a kick in the back of the knees, knocking her down on the floor. What Sam was not expecting though was her opponent tripping her with her leg, making both of them crash onto the floor.

"That was not expected. It looked like Puckett was owning Maria but things just took a twist!" The guy announced, witnessing the fight. "Maria's throwing punches left and right. She sure as hell wasn't expecting Puckett to be this good. Maria's getting desperate…ohhh she just kicked Puckett in the side."

"COME ON SAM! Freddie hollered. "You can do it! TAKE HER DOWN!" Freddie screamed, trying to encourage his friend. "GET UP" It was almost like Sam heard Freddie even though it was impossible because Sam shot up off the floor and growled, angry that her opponent was getting the best of her. "Yes!" Freddie whispered, staring at the scream intently. Sam raced up to the girl in a frenzy. The other fighter looked around nervously, trying to think of an escape plan but she was a second to late. Sam ran at her with full force and threw her strongest punch, knocking the girl to the ground. It was only seconds later when the bell rung, signaling the end of the fight. Sam looked around confused that the bell rung but looking to her left, she realized that she knocked the girl unconscious. Sam could hardly believe it but she won. She was the new MMA Champion, her dream finally came true.

"Sam Puckett has just shocked the word by becoming the youngest MMA champion!" The guy announced and held one of Sam's arms up, making Sam smile widely. "Sam Puckett is only 19 years old!" Sam raced out of the cage net, running to Cat, Dice and Goomer who all congratulated her. Freddie only wished that he could have been there at her special moment because if he was there he would have given her the tightest hug ever.

[][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Freddie lay in his bed that night and smiled, dialing Sam's number. Freddie might not have been there but that didn't mean he couldn't congratulate her on the phone.

"Sup Benson" Sam smiled, picking up her pear phone. "You are talking to the newest—"

"Hello Miss MMA champion" Freddie laughed, grinning.

"You watched me" Sam asked softly.

"Well I always watch MMA fights on Friday" Freddie chuckled. "Now my question is why didn't you tell me you were going to be one of the fighters? I would have come down and watched you in person Sam."

"Everything happened so fast. I got offered the position quickly and before I could even think about calling you I had to train with my personal, MEAN trainer!" Sam pouted.

"How was your trainer mean Sam?" Freddie asked, rolling his eyes.

"Um she shocked me!" Sam retorted. "And she made me run on a tread miller for an HOUR straight!" Sam emphasized, groaning. "It was the worst week of my life!"

"You are exaggerating!" Freddie laughed, shaking his head in amusement.

"Alright if you think I'm exaggerating then come to my next training next week and run on the tread miller with me!" Sam snapped, narrowing her eyes.

"It's a date!" Freddie exclaimed, smiling.

"Wait..wait I..I didn't say—" Sam tried to defend stuttering.

"Bye Sam" Freddie grinned. "See you in week!" Freddie replied cockily, hanging up before Sam could deny him a date with her.

**I hope you enjoyed this little speculation of the new episode #Knock out. It's what I hope will happen but I know wont happen. To be honest I don't really know about MMA fighting, much less regular fighting but I tried my absolute best. I hope I did ok explaining the match. Let me know ok:) **


	16. Author's Note

**I have to admit that I LOVED the episode. I loved it because it showed off Sam's true personality. I have always known that Sam was really loyal but this episode proved it. Sam may be a lot of things and not all of them are good things but she is very loyal to the people she loves. Sam NEVER lets people mess with her friends. I loved how she asked "Alright Goomer, who's been picking on you!" real angrily because it shows that although Sam may seem uncaring, she's not uncaring to the people she loves. I loved how she retorted "Yeah Goomer might be an idiot but he's are friend and NO ONE picks on Sam Puckett's friends!" after Dice told her to take it easy. This episode really brought out Sam's changing personality in good and in bad ways. I think by her backing out of the fight it shows that Sam is changing for the better. It shows that Sam is learning to control her urges and anger. Sam was never one to back down from a fight but by her doing that she realized it was the best decision. What I really liked is that Sam was thinking about her CHOICES. Sam has never been the most responsible person and we all know that. So by her thinking about her new "Career" and about what it could cost her in the long run, it was a very mature thing of her to do. Sam didn't just rush into something like she usually did on iCarly. She first thought about her choices, being a MMA fighter or just being her. I understood why she chose the latter. Sam doesn't like to work out and run. Sure, she loves to fight but only when it's needed and for fun. I don't think Sam wants a career out of it. That's not her personality. Sam is too funny to be that serious if you know what I mean. I just really LOVED how Dan carried out her character in this episode. I know when I say this most of you Sam and Cat/iCarly/Victorious fans are going to be pissed at me but I think that if Sam and Cat were to get canceled it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. The reason why guys is because we all got to see how BOTH, Sam and Cat matured. Sam Puckett isn't that aggressive anymore. She's learning to control herself and that is a big step for her. She is maturing real fast. An example in this episode would be when she very assertively told Goomer "You know, it takes A LOT to disgust me but that is NOT how a person should eat spaghetti!" She said that with a VERY disgusted face. It shows that she's learning what proper etiquette is and in iCarly, she didn't CARE! Cat also is maturing for the good. She's not such an innocent girl anymore as shown in this show when she's babysitting kids. She has never in this show screamed out "What's that supposed to mean!" or if she did, it didn't become her catch phrase like it did in Victorious. That shows that Cat isn't so defensive anymore. I think Sam showed her that she didn't have to be defensive all the time. I think Sam showed Cat that it was ok and funny to joke around time to time. Cat in this show has been sarcastic. That's something that we wouldn't have ever seen in Victorious. It's the same with Sam. Cat has knocked Sam down a few pegs and calmed our favorite Tomboy down a little. Cat has taught Sam how to control her actions and her anger. I loved how in the show Sam and Cat equaled each other out. They both taught each other a lot and that's…that's something else. It's so awesome how two different people can become the best of friends and that's what Sam and Cat are. I think this show needs maybe 1 or 2 more seasons and than it can wrap up. Guys I don't think that this show was meant to be a big production. I think it was meant to show how much the girls matured and they did. For all the Insane Seddie fans, including myself, we got to see Sam FINALLY admit her feelings, her true feelings about Freddie again. She stopped hiding and most importantly she stopped PRETENDING that she was ok with how things were. We all need to remember that Sam is really Jennette Mccurdy and that Cat is really Ariana Grande. I think because we've been with these characters through everything we sometimes forget that we have actually been with Jennette and Ariana through everything too. Those two woman have grown so much since they were little, since they were young kids in Victorious and iCarly. Those two want to try better, different and older things. What I'm trying to say is who are we to hold them back from trying different things with their life. It's not the end guys because we still have the wonderful site that we call fanfiction. I think it's time for all of us to say goodbye because whether we like or not, Jennette and Ariana is NOT going to be on Nick forever. They will be a part of nick forever but they wont act on Nick forever:) However, we should all be EXCITED because even though Sam and Cat won't be here anymore, we will all STILL have Jennette and Ariana. They are going to transfer to older shows, adult shows and we ALL need to be there to support them because their going to need it. After all, who made us laugh all these years! It wasn't Sam or Cat. It was JENNETTE and ARIANA this whole time. We need to trust them to be funny through all the shows they act on. I have no doubt about that because those too are WONDEFUL actresses. We all know that so why don't we hang tight and wait to see what happens because it will be great. I know it. We all should know it:) That's all I've got to say. Thanks for taking the time to read:) **


End file.
